


The Endgame

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Jace Wayland had been secretly in love with his boss, Simon Lewis ever since Simon had joined the team at Shadow Hunters, the magazine for gamers  twelve months ago. Jace had also kept his true self hidden from his good friend Clary Fray who worked with him.When a golden opportunity came up, it gave Jace a chance to get closer to simon but he was still too afraid to ask him out.When something happens that has Jace thinking he would have to give up on the idea of ever being with him, fate steps in and creates another opportunity for him to finally get his heart's desire but will it end up the way he wants it to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started from a post on Tumblr from @vvolfiegang wanting a Jimon fic where Jace is pining for Simon because of unrequited feelings. A great job was done outlining the fic so all that was needed was to flesh it out a bit. I hope @vvolfiegang enjoys reading it and everyone else as well.  
> Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think.

Jace Wayland checked his appearance in the mirror near his front door. He corrected a few strands of his straw colored hair and straightened the collar of his shirt. Maybe today would be the day that he noticed him. Maybe today was the day he actually grew a pair and went up to him and asked him out. Jace felt the all too familiar feeling of his stomach knotting at the very thought of it. 

He watched his shoulders slump and his face fall in the mirror, a pair of sad blue eyes looking back at him. Yeah, like that was going to happen. He gave a sigh and grabbed his keys and headed for the door.  
This had been his regular morning routine for twelve months now. Ever since Mr Simon Lewis had started working at Shadow Hunters, the gaming magazine that Jace had been working at for the past five years. Each week day began as follows:

Get out of bed.  
Shower and dress.  
Eat, something, whether it’s cold pizza or a two-day old bagel.  
Check appearance in the mirror.  
Give self a serious pep talk about how today would be the day to at least find out if the guy was even gay, apparently opinions varied over this point.

Choices at this point were either knotted stomach or feel queasy for the rest of the day.  
Oh, and don’t forget the racing heart beat every time he comes into view and was the dry throat mentioned, at all?

Jace left his apartment building and headed for his car. The Fall mornings were starting to get cool and he felt the bare skin on his arms get a healthy dose of goose flesh. He paused at the car, considering going back in to grab a jacket but he decided to skip it. It would warm up later in the day and the office was usually very comfortable.

As he wove his way through the morning traffic, he tried to focus his mind on what he had to do for the day but, as usual, images of Simon took over.   
There seemed to be no end of choices in that department, either. 

Simon sitting behind his desk, dark framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, staring at the computer screen. Simon walking through the office, his solid frame moving with fluid ease, going about his business. Simon in the lunch room, fork full of salad paused half way from the container to his perfectly shaped mouth, dark grey eyes shining back at the person he was talking to. And his all-time favourite day dream image, Simon leaning over his shoulder, explaining something to him about how he wanted the layout to look, dark curly hair inches from his face, the maddeningly enticing spicy scent of his after shave or body wash filling his nose. 

The sad part of all this was the last image had really happened about a month ago and Jace had almost been caught red faced and red handed, eyes closed and face turned towards him, taking in deep lung fulls of Eau De Simon Lewis. He’d just managed to wake up to himself right before Simon had asked him a question. 

He had felt his face heating and his mouth had gone dry but he had managed a reasonably coherent answer, covering up with a cough. Simon hadn’t seemed to notice his slip and when he walked off, Jace had released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and felt his shoulders drop. He’d had to sit back in his chair for a few minutes, with his eyes closed to pull himself together. Even now the whole incident made him feel embarrassed, elated and angry all at the same time. 

A blast from a horn behind him made him sit up and see that the traffic had started moving in front of him and he lurched the car forward. Shit, this was getting beyond the joke. He was going to end up under a bus or something if he didn’t wake up to himself.  
The rest of the journey passed without any further wake up calls from his fellow commuters and he pulled into the parking lot of the office.

He locked up and headed for the double glass doors, pushing them open. Okay, cue knotted stomach and elevated blood pressure. He flashed his employee ID at the security desk and went into the large open work space.

The Office had once been some kind of industrial shed with no internal rooms. The powers that be had built several glass walled rooms for management and a conference room. The lofty ceiling hadn’t changed, save for the installation of row after row of florescent lights, hanging from chains about eight feet above their heads. The floor was polished concrete and tended to get as slippery as hell in the winter from countless pairs of shoes dragging in the snow or the rain from outside.  
Most of the desks and works benches were industrial in design to fit in with the building’s original purpose, large tubs of potted greenery broke the monotony of the steel wood and glass. 

As Jace went to his desk, his eyes scanned the room for the cause of his daily distress. Yet another pointless thing he seemed powerless to stop himself doing when he got here. 

It was like, enter building, check, smile nicely at Mike the security guard while showing ID, check, look for tall dark and handsome assistant editor, ah, there he is, check. He even annoyed himself with it. If it had been one of his other friends telling him about someone doing this, he would of laughed and called him an idiot.

He took his seat and turned on his computer, logging in. He started working on the layout for next month’s issue, making himself focus on the task in front of him.

“Looking good, guy.” 

Jace startled, jerking in his chair at the sound of the voice right next to his ear. He turned to give its owner a sour look.

Clary Frey had started at the magazine the same day he had and they had become good friends. She was part of the art department, responsible for designing the covers and producing the photos used each month. She was a tiny built little thing, all of about five foot two, even in the death defying high heels she wore each day. Her pixie like face was framed with a flowing mane of red hair, which she constantly whinged about being the bane of her existence. She was certainly eye catching, tending to wear clothes that hugged her small frame. He knew the office rumor mill had the two of them as that couple that started out as great friends but ended up as lovers but considering no one knew that he was gay, including Clary, he just let the game of Chinese whispers continue. 

Jace had hadn’t ever thought too hard about why he had never said anything about it to anyone. He just put it down to not wanting everyone knowing about his personal life. If he ever told anyone, he supposed it would be Clary. She had never expected anything more than friendship from him and Jace thought of her more like a sister than anything else. Over the past five years, their relationship had grown enough that Clary trusted Jace with the more intimate parts of her life. In spite of looking like a miniature page three girl, Clary didn’t seem to have any better luck in the world of dating than he did.  
When she found a likely candidate, it was all sunshine and lolly pops for the first little while until the shine wore off them, most of the time leaving storm clouds and rain. Such incidences usually ended with Jace getting a late night or early morning phone call and a visit to an all-night grocery store for supplies of whatever highly sugared type of junk food was required to drown her sorrows with. Clary was always grateful for his delivery of comfort food and shoulder to cry on.   
Unfortunately, because he was deeply buried in a work related closest, any of his own dating disasters were handled by the small circle of gay friends that Jace had. Magnus and Alec had been at the very first gay bar that he had willed himself into. They had taken him under their wing and helped him navigate his way through the mess of his newly realised lifestyle. It had been both a sanity saver and scary as hell. 

“Oh hey yourself. What do you think? Does that photo with this article on that new gaming system that’s coming out next month look okay?” Jace asked her.

Clary bent over his shoulder and peered at the screen, scrutinizing it like she was looking for some hidden message buried in the text. 

“Well, I can’t speak for the article but that pic is rockin’ it.” She told him. Jace gave a laugh.

“Yeah, you would say that, seeing as you took the photo in the first place. And I’ll have you know that the article is pretty darn good too.” She gave him a playful shove on his shoulder and smiled.

“Now who’s being biased? Nah, it looks good. Go with that layout.” She said, tucking some strands of that thick red hair behind her ear. “I’m getting a coffee, do you want one?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jace turned back to his screen, tweaking the layout further. 

“Hey, lookin’ good, man, well done.” Jace hadn’t realized how into his work he was until he heard the familiar deep voice behind him to his left-hand side. He gave a jump, his hand going to his chest. Oh God, he was so close.

“Wow, sorry, Jace, didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Simon moved around to stand at his side now, in full view and gave his back a pat. Jace felt a thrill fly up and down his spine like his touch had been electrified somehow. Deep breaths, keep it together, he kept saying to himself as he sat there looking back at the man who had been the star of all his dreams both day and night for the past year. 

“It’s fine. I mean I’m fine. Glad you like it.” He managed to get out, only stumbling slightly. 

He figured he could disguise the waver in his voice by the fright he just had. That was his excuse, and he was sticking with it, anyway. Where was Clary and that coffee?

“Yeah, you’ve done a great job and the layout looks terrific. Not that it ever doesn’t, I can always rely on you to make the magazine look fantastic.” Simon beamed down at him.

Jace smiled back allowing himself a quick opportunity to get an eyeful while he was this close.  
Simon was a fairly conservative dresser, tending to wear plain colored shirts with the odd checked one thrown in every now and then. He rarely wore ties, saving them for the odd occasions when the higher ups came to nose around. Jace imagined him having a cupboard full of the same style and color of jeans because it’s all he wore on a daily basis. Shit, now he was imagining how his butt looked in the snug denim when he was walking away from him.  
Hate to see you go, love to see you leave. Jesus, stop it! 

Jace looked down, feigning humility so he could take in those long legs and comfortable looking Converse he was wearing. Now his mind was flashing images of those legs wrapped around his waist while he was…… Arrghh! No, stop! He could feel his face heat and he prayed that if Simon noticed he thought it was because of the compliment he had just paid him.

The cavalry arrived in the form of Clary, with his coffee. Jace took the steaming foam cup from her gratefully, glad to have a distraction from his own thoughts.   
He saw Clary’s large brown eyes run up and down their boss over the rim of her own cup and he felt ashamed of the small twang of jealousy that shot through him. Far out, get a grip, he said to himself, it’s not like you own the man.

“Your photos look great as usual, Miss Fray.” Simon said to Clary and she gave a quick curtsy.

“Why thank you, Mr Lewis, that’s nice to hear.” 

“Please don’t call me that, makes me feel old. Just Simon is enough.”

“And I think Simon is more than enough too.” Her long dark lashes fluttered back at him. 

God, was she flirting with him? Not that he could blame her, the man was a catch.

“Well, back to work before the boss fires me for slacking.” She said, with a grimace, bunching her shoulders up and walking off towards her work space, heels clicking on the hard floor.

Jace saw Simon watching her as she left, giving a laugh.

“How the hell do women walk in those things? I’d need air sickness tablets if I had to wear shoes that high.” He remarked, turning back to Jace. 

His eyes were crinkled from his smile and the bright lights above their heads made the grey irises twinkle. Jace could feel himself drowning in their depths.

‘Hey, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, can you come to my office in a couple of minutes? I just want to keep this on the down low.’ Simon leaned down closer to him, his face serious. 

Jace was beyond words, at this point. He just nodded his head and Simon shot him another soft smile and a clap on his back before he walked off.  
Jace waited till he knew he was a safe distance away before putting both elbows down on his desk with enough force to feel tingles up both arms, before burying his face in his hands. Oh Holy Shit! Was this the moment he had only every fantasized about? Was it possible? 

His brain was buzzing like a hive of angry bees with the possibilities. Nah, he couldn’t be that lucky and when had the guy ever even given him the impression that he was even interested in something other than a working relationship? He took in some deep shuddering breaths, trying to calm his racing pulse which he could hear in his ears like a back beat to a dance song. He had to get himself together before he attempted to go in there, before he could trust himself to walk without platting his legs like a Saturday night drunk. He couldn’t over think it, he just had to deal with whatever came next. 

He rose slowly from his chair and after taking a few mouthfuls of his cooled coffee, walked towards the square fish bowl that was his office.


	2. Chapter 2

The two glass cubes of the assistant editor and the editor himself as well as the conference room was a short distance from the work areas of the office. They took up the entire back wall of the warehouse. Simon was already sitting behind his desk and Jace took a last deep breath, fighting the urge to cross his fingers like a kid as he approached the door. He gave a knock, which was pretty pointless when the whole wall was thick clear safety glass but he still paused before he entered.

Simon looked up and motioned for him to go in, waving at the two chairs opposite him.  
These exec offices were fairly plainly furnished with a desk, a low long cupboard behind where Simon sat and a filing cabinet. A graffiti artist had painted the brick wall, giving the small space a splash of colour and something to catch the eye. Apart from the hunk behind the desk, Jace thought. His heart was beating so hard that he was sure that it was going to give his feelings away. Taking in a deep breath in here didn’t help because the air was a concentrated form of that spicy scent of his that made Jace’s legs feel weak every time he smelt it. He really had to find out what it was. Geez, what’s next, stalking the poor guy, tailing him in his car? This was getting beyond obsession.

“So, what I wanted to talk to you about is something I want you to keep to yourself for a while. Can you keep a secret, Jace?” Simon asked him, leaning forward his face serious. 

But there was a hint of mirth there as well. Jace almost burst out laughing? Was he kidding? 

“Yeah, of course.” He swallowed hard and he felt his eyes widening. Breathe, idiot, don’t forget to breathe.

“I want to ask you something.” Jace could feel his mouth and throat going dry. How was the man acting so calm? He managed a nod, the longer hair at the top of his head falling down to cover his forehead.

“I’ve just been given the inside scoop on a new game that’s going to be released here in a few months. They reckon it will out sell anything on the market now. If we can come up with a winning layout, we get the go ahead to publish the article before anyone else. I want you and Clary to work with me on this, I think we have more than a good shot at getting it. What do you say? Are you in?” Simon looked at him expectantly, dark eyebrows raised.

Jace now knew what a deflated balloon felt like. It was his own fault, in the few short minutes before he had walked into the office, he had managed to allow himself to hope for something he had no right to want. His rational mind was screaming at him; are you serious right now? This is a golden opportunity to do something big, be grateful stupid. At the same time the other half was wanting to drown himself in countless shots of hard liquor with Magnus and Alec. With supreme effort, he managed to pull himself together enough to give the poor guy an answer.

 

“Yeah, sounds good, I’m in.” Jace said, clearly his throat. 

What had he just signed up for? As much as he would have liked to think that his motives for agreeing to this were purely because he wanted to be a part of something that was potentially really big he knew they weren’t. Even though Simon had just said things to him that felt like he’d been kicked in the gut, the disparate love-sick side of him was still clawing at anything that would give him time to be in his vicinity. 

“Great! Oh, I have to tell you, because this is all under the radar at the moment, we will have to work on it after hours. So, there could be a few late nights., are you good with that?” 

Maybe that balloon wasn’t completely flat yet. Late nights in the office with Simon and occasionally Clary, what wasn’t to like about that? He felt his hopes rising once more, like he’d been given a second chance at something wonderful.

“Yeah, that’s no problem, just let me know when you want me.” He heard himself say and he hoped he didn’t look too happy. 

Yeah, ‘cause he could have him any which way he chose. Shit, stop! This wasn’t helping anything.

“Great, don’t say anything to Clary, I’ll tell her later today. Looking forward to this.” Simon rubbed his hands together, grinning at him. 

Jace gave him a weak smile back but concentrated on getting the hell out before his legs gave way from that damn 1000 watt smile of his.  
Jace was glad that he had finished the layout because his brain had decided to cut out early after his little meeting with Simon. He tried to busy himself with little stuff for the rest of the day and to make things worse, every time Simon went passed his desk he either gave him a secret thumbs up or a wink which was the sweetest form of torture he could think of. 5 o’clock couldn’t come fast enough today.

At 4.30 he was straightening his desk when Clary came over to him looking conspiratorially around before leaning in close to him.

"So, did you get ‘the talk’? She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, using her fingers as quotation marks. 

Jace tried hard not to laugh. Clary could pretty much rule out a career in the secret service. 

“Yeah, I did, sounds interesting.” Jace replied. Clary looked at him like he’s grown an extra head.

“Interesting? Are you nuts? This is huge. Think what it will mean for the magazine, for us. I can’t wait.” She gave a little shimmy of excitement.

Jace felt slightly envious that his friend could get to do that in public and no one would think anything of it. 

“Gonna be hard on your social life.” He reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

“What social life? I’ve given up on meeting Mr Right. I’m actually considering joining a convent or something.” She said, folding her arms over her chest. 

Jace spluttered out a laugh and Clary pretended to look hurt.

“Clary, you wouldn’t last a day.” He shut down his computer and checked the time on his phone. 4.45, near enough is good enough today.

“So, what are your plans for the evening?” Clary asked, trailing him to the door.

“Oh, just a couple of drinks with some friends, I think. It might be the last chance to do it for a while if we have to work after hours.” 

Jace had messaged Alec and Magnus when he had got back to his desk from his meeting with Simon, telling his friends that he was in dire need of some company and liquid therapy.

“So, do these friends, what are they like? Maybe I should come celebrate with you guys tonight as well.” Jace felt panic wash over him. How serious was she about this? He needed to down play, fast.

“It will probably end up more of a commiseration than a celebration and you don’t want to be around those two when they get started. They have more issues than a subscription to a cheap magazine.” Clary chuckled.

“You mean like ours? Don’t sweat it, fella. I have plans anyway. Have fun.” She gave him a wave and headed back into the office as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was fairly quiet, being a Monday night. Jace had taken his car home and caught a taxi back down town. He really had no intentions of getting drunk but he wasn’t going to risk his licence over a few drinks either. 

Magnus and Alec were at their favorite table, 3 drinks already on the scared surface. Jace’s friends were complete opposites of each other. Magnus was the more flamboyant of the two with carefully styled hair complete with colored streaks, whose hue changed regularly. This week they were a bright magenta. He was fond of wearing eye liner and the barest hint of lip-gloss. His clothes were always smart and his favorite combination was waistcoats and complementing silk shirts. He usually wore black pants but had been known to wear skinny leg jeans as well. Alec looked like the nice boy next door. His thick black hair always looked messy and he would no more wear anything that resembled make up then fly to the moon. A pair of deep hazel eyes dominated a handsome face with a straight nose and a wide soft mouth. 

He lived in t shirts and jeans and scruffy sneakers with no socks which Magnus never let him alone about. They were the gay version of the odd couple but whatever they were doing it was working because they had been together for 2 years now.   
They gave a salute with their bottles as he walked in. Finally, shoulders to cry on or sympathetic ears to fill with his frustrations. Alec handed him his drink and after a couple of deep swallows of liquid courage, Jace filled them in on the day’s happenings, leaving out specifics on why he was going to be working after hours.

“why are you insisting on torturing yourself with this guy? Just ask him out already and get it over with.” Magnus said at the end of his tale of woe.

“I don’t even know if he’s gay, Magnus. It’s like my inner gaydar is busted when it comes to him. I don’t want to make things awkward at work if I say something and he gives me the brush off.”

“But this, what you’re doing to yourself now, this is so much better.” Magnus said, rolling his dark lined eyes.

“I’m sure things will work themselves out soon, Jace. An opportunity will present itself and the universe will reveal the answer.” Alec said sagely.

Jace was trying very hard not to laugh but Magnus started giggling like a school girl. His boyfriend shot him a sour look.

“Sweetie, have you been reading those articles in those stupid magazines at work again? You know that all that stuff is just BS made up for bored housewives.” 

He grabbed Alec’s arm and rested his head on it, affectionately. They were both stylist in a high-priced salon down town.

“I think there’s something in that sort of thing. Things happen for a reason.” Alec said, sounding contrite.

“Then can someone explain to me why the universe hates me so much as to put the hottest guy I’ve ever seen continually in my path and then expect me to work with him?” Jace said, finishing off his first drink.

“Maybe it’s because you are keeping yourself locked in that office supply closest and the universe keeps giving you new opportunities to bust the hell out of there and finally live an authentic life.” 

Jace gave Alec a slow nod. Maybe his problems were all from trying to hide who he was. But announcing to the whole office that he was gay filled him with a dread so deep he could barely think about it without shivering.  
Magnus leaned over the table and took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Not everyone is close minded, Jace. You’d probably be surprised how accepting your work colleagues really are.” He gave him a smile. 

Jace was so grateful for his two good friends, if nothing else they gave him someone to talk to even if their advice left him cold on occasion. Like tonight.

After another two more rounds, Jae decided to call it a night. He hadn’t eaten and the alcohol was affecting him more than it usually did. He went to a pizza place near the bar and after picking up his dinner, hailed a cab and went home.

He managed to eat half before he felt himself nodding off. He shoved the left overs in the fridge and after turning the lights off went to bed, thinking the combination of full stomach and a few too many drinks would see him through till the morning. Apparently, the universe had other plans for him.

His dreams plagued him, filled with images of Simon as per usual. This time, however, they were in the office, at night, working late on their special project. Clary was nowhere to be seen. Jace was at his desk when Simon came up to him and spun the chair around to face him. He straddled his lap before putting his lips to his. Jace could feel their softness and their warmth as the moved against his own and his insides started to melt. Next minute, they were tearing at each other’s clothes, material ripping, buttons popping till they were skin to skin. Hands explored each other’s bodies and mouths tasted delicate skin of jaw, neck and shoulders. Suddenly, hands flew to each other’s waists and fingers fumbled for buttons and zips. Jace could hear Simon’s heavy breathing in his ear as he was about to work his hand down the inside of the front of his jeans. Every fiber of his being screaming, yes! Yes! Yes!  
He'd just began to feel Simon’s long thin fingers right where he wanted to feel them most when Clary suddenly popped up from behind the front of his desk and shouted “Surprise!” 

Next minute all the lights came on in the office, temporarily blinding them both and just then the room erupted in cheers and clapping. Jace rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on and he was astounded to see the rest of the office staff all standing around the desk, smiles plastered on all their faces their voices filling the space. Simon was still on his lap and he was smiling back at his staff as if he had never been so pleased to see them before.

“What is this, Clary?” He asked her frowning.

“It’s your coming out party! Well done about damn time!” She said to him and joined in the cheering.

Jace flew up off the bed his heart pounding and his body bathed in sweat. Shit, shit, it was a dream, just a dream. He was panting hard and he used the sheet to wipe his damp face. He brought his knees up and leaned his forehead on them, trying to get his breathing and heart rate down. Geez, this was getting ridiculous. He lifted his head and looked out through the window at the darkness. The moonlight making the room seem to be bathed in blue. How the hell was he going to survive this time they were going to have to spend together? At least Clary would be there but what about when she wasn’t? 

He fell back against the pillows once more. Something would have to change about all this and soon or he was going to end up in a clinic somewhere, half out of his mind. He made up his mind that over the next couple of days, he was going to tell Clary about himself and then try to find out more about Simon and at least put himself out of his misery about that.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jace woke late and he had to rush around at a hundred miles an hour to get ready and get to work. Any thoughts he had about coming clean to his friend evaporated quickly as he got into the office and hit the ground running from the get go. 

It didn’t let up till mid-afternoon and Jace finally got to go out to get something for lunch. He chose a salad from the deli down the street and took it back to his desk to eat it. He was half way through his meal when Simon came up to him and he immediately lost his appetite. 

“Hey, Jace, are you right to stay back tonight? I just got sent a copy of that game so we need to try it out and take stills from the action. Clary’s going to be here as well.” He said, under his breath, grey eyes darting around the room, making sure there was no one in hearing distance. 

Great, brilliant timing. Not only was he going to have to put his plans on hold he was going to have to work till God only knew when on way less sleep than he was used to. Not to mention trying to control himself around Simon.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Looking forward to it.” He told him as enthusiastically as his sluggish brain would allow.

Liar, yelled that inner voice in his head. 

From 5.30 that evening, they had the place to themselves. Clary was dancing around, full of enthusiasm for their new task. Jace just preyed that he could keep his eyes open and that they wouldn’t have to stay too late. Simon went into his office and brought back a padded courier envelope and reached inside to produce the new game. He gave them the general premise of it and Clary took some shots of the cover, staging it against various backgrounds. After they loaded it only the computer that was attached to the large plasma screen the three of them sat around in the lounge area they had for testing games and tried it out. 

The game really was extraordinary and before long the three of them got lost in the action and the state of the art graphics. They played with it for a couple of hours before someone had sense enough to look at their phone and saw it was almost 9pm and they hadn’t eaten. Simon ordered Chinese takeout and when it arrived they sat around eating and discussing the game. For a few precious hours, Jace actually got to relax and just enjoy the company. He wished it could always be like this, no hang ups no secret crushes and no awkward feelings to hide. But all it took was for Simon to pat him on the back and that all too familiar electrical spark to shoot down his spine to bring reality back like a hammer to a pane of glass. Sharp shards of memory fell around him and he wanted to wince as his mind replayed snippets of his dream from the night before. No! it wasn’t fair. They decided to wrap things up about an hour later and Jace was extremely grateful. He felt like his eyes were being poked out of his head from behind. 

He helped get rid of the take away containers and got the game disc out of the computer and handed it to Simon. For a very brief second, their fingers touched and Jace felt the skin tingle. It was such a strong reaction he found himself pulling back his hand as if he’d gotten it from static electricity. If Simon noticed he didn’t say anything and Jace said goodnight to him and Clary before going out to his car. He got home and didn’t bother turning lights on, he just went into his bedroom and stripped down and fell into bed. His last waking thought was please don’t let me have any more nightmares.

The next week passed by in a blur of early mornings and late nights. Apparently, the game’s creators wanted to aim for Halloween as their release date and the wanted the hype built up to a fever pitch before then.   
Jace found himself lulled into a kind of routine which helped with his constant nagging feelings for Simon. He had long given up trying to find the guts to say anything about himself, resigning to living with the ever present pain of unrequited feelings. 

The bad part about it was he had started reading into things more than he should of. Simon’s habit of giving his eyebrows a raise when he was talking to him about something important and the glowing smile that made his heart skip beats. The biggest thing was how he always seemed to have an excuse to touch him. They weren’t anything more than a passing hand on his back or shoulder and even his arm and never anything more than a friendly gesture but each time he did it Jace felt like he had been hooked up to a battery. 

It was just another thing that he had to endure but by the time they had been working together for a month, his mind had gone through every conceivable scenario about what if those brief moments meant more than just friendship. He noticed that he did the same thing to Clary but not nearly as often as he did it to him. He found himself coming home at night and lying in bed, his brain showing him reruns of each time he had laid a hand on him as if it were some kind of fan clip off Youtube.   
It was driving him crazy and he didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to take it for.

After five long weeks, they were sitting around eating take out in the lounge area. Tonight’s choice had been Thai food and it was delicious. Simon suddenly stood up and then reached behind a cushion on one of the sofas and produced a bottle. Clary and Jace stopped eating and looked up to him from their spots on the floor.

“So, I have an announcement to make. This is our last night, guys. We’re done. I don’t think we can do any better job than what we have and I’m sending everything to the owners tomorrow. So, I just wanted to say, thank you so much for all your hard work and I think we should celebrate.” 

“But we don’t know if we will even get the gig yet, isn’t it bad luck to celebrate beforehand?” Clary said.

“Nope, I think we have the winning layout and I will be very surprised if they don’t pick ours but even if they don’t I think what we did is still worth popping a cork for, so who’s with me?” 

He looked so pleased and happy with himself and them that Jace found his enthusiasm infectious.

“Damn straight. We deserve it.” He said and nodded his head at Clary. 

She smiled at him and leaned over to bump her head into his arm.

“Why the hell not, break out the glasses.” She declared.

“I’m afraid foam cups are going to have to suffice but as long as it holds champagne, who cares” Simon laughed. 

Jace got up and went over to the coffee machine and brought back three cups. Clary jumped up as well and took hers as they watched Simon de cork the bottle with a loud pop that echoed around the empty office. He poured some in each cup, Jace holding Simon’s as well as his own. Jace handed him the cup and he felt the sparks fly once again as their fingers brushed. This time he didn’t pull back and he thought he saw Simon’s framed grey eyes flicker to his but when it had only been the quickest of seconds, it was easy to put it down to his over active imagination. 

They raised their cups together and took a sip of the sharp-tasting wine. Simon reached out a spare hand and placed it on the back of Jace’s shoulders, smiling at him. Jace wanted to shrug him off, he was getting fed up with how all those small touches were making him feel. But at the same time, he craved each one of them and longed for the next.

“I just wanted to say how proud I am with yours and Clary’s work, Jace. I don’t think we’d have half a chance of landing this if it wasn’t for you guys.” 

He took his hand off his shoulder, Jace felt the absence of the warmth of his hand immediately. Simon reached into the pocket of his jeans. He handed a small folded piece of paper to both of them. Jace frowned and took it from him, this time making sure their fingers stayed separated and unfolded it. His eyes grew wide. Holy shit, it was a check. It was a check with more zeros than he thought were necessary. His eyes flew up to look at Simon who was grinning back at him and then to Clary who had also been struck dumb. 

“Geez, Simon, I never expected this. Are you sure this is right? I mean……” Jace blustered. He looked down at it again and shook his head.

“I told you, you guys deserve it. All these late nights and extra work. You earned it. It must have played hell with your social lives.” Simon said.

“Ha, helps to have one of those to begin with.” Jace said before he could stop himself. Clary gave a snort of laughter.

“Aww, come on Jace, I know you have friends, you went out with them not so long ago.” 

“Yeah, but I try not to be a third wheel. I feel like I’m in the way sometimes.” 

“Well they can’t be real good friends if they think that way about you, man. I’ve really enjoyed our nights together.” 

Another brief touch of a hand on his shoulder. Jace felt his face heating and he gave Simon a very weak smile. What the hell had he meant by that? A glimmer of hope sparked deep down in his being but his voice of reason tried to douse it straight away. Wake up to yourself, stupid he meant as work colleagues or at the most friends, the words echoing in his head. He needed to put some space between him and the reason for his tormented soul.  
He threw back the rest of the champagne and picked up his empty take out container.

“Well, I think I’d better hit the road or I won’t wake up in the morning and the boss will get mad.” He joked and the other two gave a chuckle. 

Simon was looking at him almost like he was disappointed for some reason.

“You sure you don’t want to stay and finish this off? I’ll even pay for your cab home.” He said. Jace half expected another torturous touch somewhere but it didn’t happen. Great now he could add disappointment to his long list grievances.

“Nah, thanks anyway but I think you’ve paid for enough tonight. Thanks for the check, Simon I just hope it all wasn’t for nothing.” He smiled at his boss.

“I’ll bet you that amount and double that it won’t be. See you Monday?” He looked at Jace with those eyebrows raised again. 

When else did he think he’d see him? Of course, he’d be there, he wasn’t nearly enough done making himself miserable over him. Jace gave a smile to Clary and she wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders. Yep, definitely no reaction there. That’s one thing he didn’t need confirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning started off bad and just got worse. He’d let Magnus and Alec talk him into going to their place for dinner Saturday night where he had allowed himself to wallow in his own misery and too much alcohol. He’d stayed the night and woke up on the hard leather surface of their sofa with a splitting headache and the rest of his body feeling like he had been trampled by a herd of cattle. 

The boys took care of him, as usual and insisted that he stayed until after lunch till he felt better. He got back to his apartment late in the afternoon, still feeling sore and sorry for himself. His head still felt like it had a pound of cement in it and it didn’t help that Magnus and Alec had sat him down and lectured him about Simon.

They meant well, he knew that and he was grateful to have friends that could actually relate to how he was feeling but two hours of advice on top of a lingering hangover hadn’t sat well at all. He walked in and dumped his keys before falling like a felled tree onto the much softer surface of his own sofa.

He woke up at some ungodly hour in the early morning, starving and with a new round of stiff muscles to go with it. He screwed his face up and his body protested his need to get on his feet with dull aches and twinges and he shuffled to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
After a few minutes of fruitless searching, he ended up with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He poured a glass of milk to go with it and headed for his bed. 

Because of his extended nap, he spent the rest of the night in a fitful sleep, half awake and restless. It was just beginning to get light when he fell in a deep exhausted sleep and when he woke again he found that it was almost 9am. He flew up from the bed before he was even awake properly, and dove under the shower, making it mostly cold to shock his body back to reality. He dragged on clothes and grabbing his keys and phone, raced out the door and to his car.

The second he did he got cold and wet. Steady rain was falling from a grey sky and he didn’t have time to go back inside and get an umbrella and a jacket.

The only good thing about running late was that the worst of the morning traffic was over and he made it to the office, still doing up buttons on his shirt as he ran for the door, hoping he wouldn’t get too drenched before getting inside. He fished his ID out of his pocket, grateful that he had picked up the pants he had worn on Friday from the floor with the laminated card still in the pocket. Mike, the security guard, gave him a nod and a knowing smile before he raced past and into the office and just to make things even more interesting, he had completely forgotten about the slippery floor so he ended up on his butt just a few feet inside the pair of glass doors. 

A round of sympathetic noises came from others and Clary came clicking over to him to offer a hand up. He winced as he heaved himself up, brushing off his damp pants and feeling his tail bone smarting with bursts of pain in time with his pulse.

“Shit, are you okay?” she asked him, peering up into his face.

“Yeah, I’ll live. I’m just glad Simon…………” But he didn’t get to finish the sentence before the man in question appeared with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay, Jace? I just heard you took a tumble on that damn floor.” 

Hand on upper arm. Great, cue tingling nerves as well as throbbing ass. 

“Yeah, damaged my pride more than anything. Sorry I was late.” He said, starting to hobble over to his desk.

“No, that’s fine. You must have had some catching up to do over the weekend.” 

Yeah, more like a re acquaintance with the reason why he didn’t let himself drink too much, especially with Magnus and Alec.  
He made it to his desk and gingerly took a seat. He wasn’t looking forward to inspecting his rear end in the mirror when he got home. He was sure it was going to be some very delightful shades of black and blue by then. Jace turned on his computer and noticed that Clary was still hovering.

“I’m fine Clary, you don’t have to worry about me.” He told her. 

She gave a sweeping glance around the room and perched one cheek of her butt on the edge of the desk so she could lean in close to him. Okay, so what was all this about then?

“I have to tell you something but you have to keep it to yourself.” She half whispered. 

Jace’s senses pricked up. Surely, they hadn’t heard about the game layout so soon.

“Yeah, of course, what’s up?”

“Simon and I hooked up over the weekend.” She grinned down at him.

Jace felt like the bottom had just dropped out of his world. Well, genius that answers that first question, doesn’t it. The great Simon Lewis is straight. Tick that box, move on. Except he couldn’t, not without feeling like his guts had been ripped out.  
Clary’s brow creased at him.

“Are you okay, you just went really pale.” She said, her eyes roaming over his face. 

Save the break down for later, doofis.  
Jace shook his head and willed his mouth into a smile.

“Wow, okay, sorry, I over slept and my brains still peeling itself off the top of my skull from when I fell. So, when did this all take place?” He smiled and hoped that she didn’t notice the waver in his voice.

Clary gave a wiggle like she was settling herself to relate a juicy piece of gossip.

“I stayed back after you went home on Friday night, you know, to help pick up the take-out containers and to help Simon finish off that bottle of champagne. Well, let’s just say one thing led to another and we ended up on the sofa over there playing tonsil hockey.” 

Clary looked way too pleased with herself where as Jace wanted to scream and throw up in that order. Could this day get any worse? He tried to look pleased for his friend but it was taking everything he had to do it. It was impossible to feel happy for someone when your own dreams had been dashed before your eyes like a wave against the rocks.

“So, I suppose you two are keeping this to yourselves?” He asked her. 

What were the symptoms of a heart attack because he felt like his chest was about to burst.

“Yeah, but I had to tell you. We’re gonna take things slow just see where it all lands. Who knew huh? Least we know the answer to the big question that everyone’s been whispering since he got here.” 

She gave a giggle and eased off the desk. She started to walk off and turned her head giving him a wink before going back to her work area. Jace felt like his throat was closing over, the noise in the office felt like it had just been amplified. He needed to get out, now. He stood up too fast from his chair and his damaged rear end screamed at him again. He headed to the bathroom, praying that there was no one ese in there and shut himself into a cubicle. 

He sat on the toilet seat and put his head in his hands. He felt angry with himself for the feeling of hot tears burning his eyes. This was his own damn fault. He could have saved himself a lot of unnecessary pain had he just grown a set and found out about Simon’s preference months ago. So, this is what shattered hopes felt like. Not a great feeling. He leaned back up staring up at the harsh lights on the ceiling. He really wanted to go home and curl up in his bed. He’d even be tempted to try Clary’s remedy for heart break, heaps of junk food but he knew that he couldn’t. He didn’t think a broken heart was a valid excuse for leaving work especially when a lot of it was self-inflicted. 

Maybe if he had asked Simon earlier things might have been different. Yeah, right genius, he would still be straight. But at least the damage would have been minimal not the full out disaster it was now. The next thing to think about was how the hell was he going to work with him while he tried to get over his king-sized crush. God, he needed therapy or vodka or something. Anything to lessen the feeling of being hollowed out. His bruised tail started to protest about sitting on the hard plastic of the toilet set lid so he eased himself up and grabbed a handful of paper to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. He left the cubicle and went over to the sink to splash his face with some cold water, hoping to disguise his blotchy skin. The curse of being fair skinned. He turned off the tap and wiped his face on some paper towel. He checked himself in the mirror before going for the door. Not much of an improvement but he could say he’d had a coughing fit or something.

He went back out to his desk and sat down, this time mindful of his sore butt. Movement from the corner of his eye had him turning his head. Oh, dear God, Simon was heading straight for him. He was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.   
Simon had been smiling at him but when he came within about six feet of him his smile dropped and a concerned frown took over.

‘Jace, are you okay, you look a bit pale to me, maybe that fall shook you up more than you think?” 

This time the friendly hand on his back felt like Simon had just rested a bowling ball on him.

“No, I’m fine. Just allergies I think. Just went to the bathroom and had a sneezing fit.” He gave a few sniffs to add plausibility to his lie and even managed a brief smile.

“Well, if you’re sure. Look, I hate to do this to you but the editor just looked over the layouts for next month and he wants something added to page ten, do you think you could tweak it for me?” 

Simon gave a grimace and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Why had he asked himself if the day could get worse? Because this was just the icing on the cake to the worst day he’d ever had.

“Yeah, no problem. Just sent it to me and I’ll fix it.” He heard himself telling him and Simon let out a relieved breath.

Thanks man, you’re a life saver.” 

Another pat on the back that to Jace was the equivalent to getting smacked with a baseball bat.

He waited till Simon had walked off before hitting the desk with his head. Argh! What a nightmare, and he was slap bang in the middle of it.  
By the time he got the add on piece for the layout it was almost lunch time. He started fiddling with it but after having nothing to eat or even so much as a cup of coffee, he had to take a break and go and get something. Normally he tried to choose something fairly healthy but today he went straight for the highest calorie counted food he could find. He ended up with a hamburger that was fully loaded as well as a serving of fries. He brought it back to eat at his desk, washing it down with a can of soda. By the time he had finished, he felt absolutely disgusting and fought with his stomach to keep his fatty meal in place. The heavy food had made him feel lethargic and heavy so on top of everything else he had to battle to keep his brain working till he shoehorned in the extra article on page ten. 

It was almost six o’clock before he finished and sent it off to the editor. By now his head was pounding and his butt was numb. He couldn’t wait to get home. He powered down his computer and headed for the door. The place was quiet now, everyone had left at 5.30 but the sound of foot steps behind him made him turn around.

Simon was walking towards him, hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans. Shit, what did he want now? Whatever it was it was going to have to wait till tomorrow. His brain was fried and he felt like crap. He came up beside him, his signature soft smile on his face.

“Hey Jace, look, can I talk to you about something?” He looked like he was hanging out, waiting for his answer.

Jace must have looked as whipped as he felt because Simon’s face changed.

“Hey, it’s not about work, man. I think you’ve had enough today and you look like you could do with a good night’s sleep.” 

Hand on shoulder. Jace hoped his legs wouldn’t give way under its weight.

“Ah, I know you and Clary are friends. Have you talked to her today about, you know, last Friday night?” 

His face was only inches from Jace’s and he was trying very hard not to let that wonderful scent of his affect him too much. Old habits, died hard. 

“Yeah, yeah she did.”

“Okay, so, you okay with that, I mean, I don’t want to cut in on anything. I didn’t know what the go was with you and her. Is all this okay with you?” 

Jace couldn’t help the chocked laugh that escaped him. Christ, if the man only knew. If this had happened to someone else he would have laughed his ass off. Simon gave him a strange look. 

“You’re not okay with it then?” He asked, trying to interpret jace’s reaction. 

Now Jace felt bad for him and he shook his head. Big mistake. It felt like his brain was being bounced off the sides of his skull.

“No, no not at all. There’s never been anything between us except friendship.” 

An idea rushed into Jace’s mind. Should he say something now or not? Ha, what the hell, wouldn’t make any difference now anyway. 

“While we’re on the subject of non-disclosure, you might as well know that I’m gay. So, you have nothing to fear from me.” 

Simon’s eyes went wide and his mouth made an O shape. If Jace didn’t know better, he could have sworn his face lost some colour. This didn’t look good. Not only was he straight, he a homophobe as well?

“Wow, okay, yeah. That’s. that’s unexpected but cool, man. I wasn’t sure, I mean, you’ve never mentioned having a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter. Do you? Have a boyfriend I mean?” 

He was giving him that eyebrow lifting look again. Geez, he wasn’t going to be one of those people that were fascinated by gay people, was he? He really couldn’t handle that and the light in his eyes looked way too bright for his liking.

“No, I don’t actually. Look, I’d appreciate you not saying anything to anyone else and I’ll keep your little secret as well. Deal?” 

He stuck out a hand. Simon beamed at him. For god’s sake, the man looked like he was about to jump all over him for some reason. Or maybe it was just his dying wits playing tricks on him. He grabbed Jace’s hand and shook it vigorously. Even going so far as clamping his other hand over the top. Slightly duller tingles ran up his arms from his touch. When was that ever going to go away?

“Thanks man, that’s good of you and yes, your secret’s safe with me.” 

And he gave him an exaggerated wink. Yeah, that’s enough, time to go. Now.   
He pulled his hand back from his grip and gave his boss a quick wave before braving the weather for the third time that day and headed for his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Once he got home, he plonked down on the sofa, not caring about the dull ache it caused his nether regions. He sat in the dark with his eyes closed waiting for the break down he figured he deserved but it didn’t happen. Maybe he was just too tired to deal with the effort it would take to have it. He sat there for another hour before he decided he had better find something for dinner. 

His choices were very limited seeing as he hadn’t bothered to visit the supermarket in a while. After the search of the fridge failed to yield anything that required very little effort, he went through the cupboard and unearthed a can of soup that he had no idea how he had acquired and decided to heat it up.

He poured the soup into a bowl and took it into the living area and pushed the button of the remote. He flicked through several channels before settling on an old movie that didn’t require any concentration on his side. After finishing a second bowl and taking about as much of the movie as he could, he headed for the bathroom and a warm shower. 

He turned the hot water on and let it steam the room before he stripped down and tried to turn to inspect the damage on his tail. He wiped the mirror and tried to angle himself to be able to see. He managed to glimpse the faint bluish bruise that covered about an inch-wide circle over his tailbone. Not as bad as he thought. He got under the spray and added the cold till it took the sting out of the hot water hitting his skin. He thought seriously about slipping down the tile to the floor but the thought of sitting in that hard of a surface didn’t appeal. He leaned his back against it instead, letting the water hit his chest. It didn’t improve the dull ache that had taken up residence there since this morning but it helped to relieve some of the aches and pains in his other body parts. 

How was he going to handle things now? If he thought having a secret crush on his boss was bad then knowing that he was going out with his good friend was going to be worse. He actually gave a groan when he thought about Clary, filling him in on the details of their relationship. Had he really been that bad at some time for the universe to stick the knives into him like this? He thought about taking some time off but if they got this layout approved then it would be all hands on deck for that. Argh, life just really sucked at the moment.   
He stayed in the shower until he felt the water getting cold and then he got out and dried off before heading to his room and digging out a pair of pajama pants and a worn t shirt. He turned off the lights in the living room and went to bed. 

He laid in the dark for a long time, willing sleep to carry him into oblivion but it was alluding him. He guessed it was because he was over tired. He tried to concentrate on the sound of the still falling rain on the windows hoping it would make him stop replaying the endless loop of memory of the moment when his world had tilted on its axis.

By the time it was nearly the end of September, Jace had gotten a handle on his feelings enough that he could function quite well around Simon. Clary and he had been seeing each other now for three weeks. Of course, he had to endure regular reports from Clary over lunches and stolen moments around the office. She was feeling frustrated that they hadn’t actually slept together yet. 

“Lord knows I’ve thrown out enough hints.” She told him one day as they both got coffee. 

Jace knew that he was acting differently around Simon now, putting as much distance between them as he could which suited him fine. But he got the vibe from Simon that he knew it too. Instead of the usual soft smiles he sent him when their eyes met in the office, he gave him a slightly hurt looking curve of his lips that made him feel bad. He’d stopped the small touches as much as well. It all left a hollow feeling in the pit of Jace’s stomach and the dull ache in his chest hadn’t improved either. He knew without the shadow of a doubt that even though he wouldn’t be interested, it would only take a flash of that smile or a whiff of body wash to have him right back at square one and the torch he carried for Simon would flare again. And the possibility of that happening scared him to death. He had no doubt either, that he wouldn’t be able to survive it this time.

Two days later, he had just walked in the door before Clary clattered up to him excitedly. 

“Simon wants us in his office, he’s heard from the game people.” 

Jace felt his heart start to race as he followed her to the glass box. He waved them in and they shut the door. Clary grabbed Jace’s arm squeezing it hard, barely able to contain her nerves.

“I want you to read this. I got this emailed to me this morning.” Simon said, handing them a piece of paper. 

Jace took it and Clary leaned in to read it as well. It was a confirmation letter. They had been given the go ahead for the scoop on the game. Clary gave a squeal and bounced up and down on her heels before wrapping her arms around Jace, holding him tight. He squeezed her back, a smiled spreading over his face for the first time in weeks. Simon came around the table and put an arm around them both. Jace tried to ignore that dull spark inside him from his touch as he celebrated with the other two.

“This means a lot more work guys. They want to have the launch party here, in the office so it’s gonna be huge. Are you ready for it?” Simon asked them pulling away from them. 

Clary had tears of happiness running down her cheeks and she turned to hug Simon next. Jace noticed that he balked at her touch at first but gave a laugh and put his arms around her. His eyes flickered to his for a few seconds over her shoulder but Jace took it as embarrassment for her open affection with him. Jace looked away, scanning the letter in his hand once again. He took in a deep breath. He could do this. He could work with Simon in close proximity again to reap the benefits of their joint good fortune. He had to.

They left the office and the three of them walked into the main work area. Simon stood on the coffee table in the lounge area and gave a sharp whistle that had everyone’s head turning and voices silencing.

“I want to share something with you all. About a month ago, I was given the opportunity to design a layout for a new game that the developers are sure will be the next big thing. They approached all our other competitors as well to see who could come up with the best layout and design to launch it so with the help from Jace and Clary and some very late nights, we worked on a submission and I’m very pleased to tell you that they chose ours so we get the scoop on this new game. Shadow hunters Magazine will be put on the map, people.” 

The room erupted in loud cheers and clapping. Simon signaled for Jace and Clary to join him. Jace had never liked being the centre of attention but he had little choice over this. With bent head, he allowed an excitable Clary to drag him over to stand in front of Simon. He felt the familiar warmth on his shoulder along with that traitorous tingle. Nah, still there, damn it.

“I couldn’t have done any of this without these two guys.” He beamed and Clary turned her head and shot Simon a stern look at the reference which had everyone laughing, including Simon.

“We will also be hosting the launch party, right here in the office on Halloween so start planning your costumes because I expect everyone here to attend. The layout will appear in our October issue so you can all grab a copy to help familiarize yourselves with the characters and the game itself. Can we have another round of applause for Jace and Clary.” 

Simon clapped himself, joining in with the rest of the room.

Jace plastered a smile on his face that he hoped didn’t look too fake and took the first opportunity he could to go back to his desk. He was bombarded with handshakes, back pats and words of congratulations and well done. He finally made it back, sinking into his chair and taking in a deep breath only to see Clary and Simon walking over to him. Here we go, no rest for the wicked, it seemed.

“We need to start planning this launch as soon as possible. The layout is sorted so we’ll pull the articles on those rereleased platform games and put the game launch in instead. The cover Clary designed will be used as well.” Simon gave a satisfied huff of breath. 

“I think we definitely need to celebrate this one properly. How about we go out for dinner tonight? I’ll make bookings somewhere and we’ll do it in style. We deserve it.” He said, putting his hands on Clary’s shoulders She smiled and leaned back into him. Simon suddenly pulled back from her, dropping his hands as if he’d been burnt. The sharp movement sending Clary reeling backwards, teetering on her impossible heels. Jace shot out of his chair to grab her but she had regained her balance just as he reached her. She turned to face Simon, glaring at him.

“Thanks a lot, Boss.” She said, putting emphasis on the last word. 

She folded her arms across her chest shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Boy, if looks could kill, Jace thought.  
Simon gave her an equally stern look. He walked a little closer to her and his eyes scanned the room.

“Clary, I told you we had to be careful around the office. Touching me like that isn’t on, you know that.” 

Jace looked away but couldn’t help his eyebrows going up into his hairline.   
He didn’t think he had ever heard Simon use that stern of a tone with anyone. He was usually so laid back. It must be all the hype about the launch. He sneaked a look in Clary’s direction and she looked really miffed. Wow, this was going to be an interesting night then.   
“Look why don’t you two cut out early today so you can get ready for tonight. I’ll make the reservation and text you the place and the time.” Simon said. His voice sounded flat, the happiness had gone out of it.

“Fine. I’ll go about three, if that’s okay?” Clary asked looking at him. She still didn’t look happy.

“Of course, Clary.” Simon gave Jace an apologetic smile and then after a last look in Clary’s direction, he left, heading for his office.

“Sorry about that, you didn’t need to have to deal with our issues.” Clary said, coming over to stand near Jace’s desk. 

He had taken his seat once more.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’s just the tension from all this stuff about the new game. Things will settle down after the launch.” Jace told her. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind a very small part of him was secretly doing fist pumps at the thought of there being trouble in paradise. He blocked it out as soon as the thought made it’s self known. It wasn’t fair. It would make no difference to him if it didn’t work out for them. For some reason, it didn’t stop him thinking it though.

“Yeah, I dunno. Simon’s not really the nerdy hunk I thought he was. At the start, he seemed great.” 

There was the sunshine. 

“He was so nice and so sweet.” Cue the lolly pops.

“But for some reason he seems to of, I dunno, distanced himself from me in the last few days. I really don’t need to play 20 questions each day to try to figure him out. I need a guy that will tell me how he’s feeling, not acting like he is trying to hide something.” She frumped, frowning in the general direction of the fish bowl office.  
Break out the umbrellas, folks, here comes the rain, he thought.

Something twinged in Jace about what Clary had said but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was that had grabbed his attention. Maybe he was just grasping at straws too.

“As I said, it’s probably nothing You’ll be fine.” He gave her leg a pat. He took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“So, explain to me why we have never given things a go. Do you have some secret girlfriend hidden away somewhere?” 

Jace gave a chuckle. Boy, if she only knew. Should he tell her? He told Simon. But Simon had gotten him at a very low point and he wasn’t thinking straight. He liked Clary, a lot, but she was good at letting things slip occasionally. Case in point, the little drama a minute ago with Simon. 

“Ha, Clary I honestly don’t think I have the strength for you, my dear and no, there is no secret girlfriend, I can assure you.” 

gave her a smile. 

Clary smiled back at him with a look he knew all too well. It was the patent Clary Fray ‘Aww. You poor thing’ look. Magnus and Alec tended to give him similar looks every now and then.

“Get back to work, I’ll see you tonight.” Jace said, ignoring it. 

bent her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before toddling off on her heels. He felt his face heating and he gave a sweeping glance of the room to make sure no one had seen her before turning his attention back to the screen of his computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace gave the valet his car keys before straightening his tie and adjusting his sleeves of his jacket. He’d taken the time to pick something half way decent out of his closet. He had a good dark maroon shirt and black pants that he had bought for a relative’s wedding so he thought it would fit the restaurant they were going to. He just hoped that the evening went smoothly after today’s small spat at the office between Clary and Simon. He made sure the long hair on the top of his head wasn’t falling over his eyes before he entered the restaurant. 

The large dining space hummed with the constant murmur of voices. Piano music played softly in the back ground. He scanned the room and saw Simon and Clary sitting at a round table to his right. When he reached the head of the line, he told the hostess who his party was and she directed him to the table. Simon’s eyes met his across the room and Jace felt his heart give a jolt. When was is ever going to stop doing that? He’d managed to fight down the hollow in his chest to a dull ache instead of a symptom of cardiac arrest but clearly there was still work to be done. He tried to look away, break his gaze, but it was like he had him in some kind of tractor beam, holding him captive. Great start to the night. 

Clary looked very elegant in a black cocktail dress. She had scraped her hair up into a type of half tumbled down bun on her head and she had worn long dangly earrings which accentuated her slender neck. She smiled at him as he approached and she half rose to give his cheek a peck. Simon offered a hand across the table and when Jace shook it, he seemed to hold his grip a minute longer than necessary. A prickle ran down Jace’s spine as he took his seat across from them. There was a distinct chill in the air coming from Clary and Simon looked a little like a cowered dog. Let the games commence, he thought.

A drinks waiter came around and they ordered before they all scanned their menus. Jace became aware of the quick flicks of Simon’s eyes on him. What the hell? What was his problem? Did it have something to do with Clary? He frowned and willed himself into choosing his meal. He wasn’t going to allow himself to read into anything Simon did anymore. The pain had to stop.

“So, I’ve been given the name of an event organizer that sounds good. He’s supposed to be the best and we’ve been told not to spare the expense. I’m meeting with him tomorrow so I’ll let you guys know how it goes.” Simon told them as the waiter came back with their drinks.

Jace picked up his glass and took a good mouthful. He was going to need some liquid courage if he was going to survive the night with frosty the snow queen and sad sack Simon. When Clary failed to say anything, Jace felt he should break the dead lock.

“Yeah, sure, sounds good. We should start planning when we’re going to put in the layout as well.” He said.

“Yeah, definitely. It has to go in next month’s issue so we’ll talk about it on Monday, yeah?” Simon said, those sexy dark brows rising high on his brow. 

Jace took another mouthful of wine. No, not going to happen, just knock it off, right now, he chastised himself. He really was his own worst enemy. An emotional sadist.

The conversation came to a halt and Jace almost gave a sigh of relief when the waitress came to take their order. He had been tempted to get an entrée but the thought of prolonging the agony had made him lose his appetite somewhat. Simon was braver then he was and ordered a full three courses, Clary order a main only as well.

The forced chatter was becoming tedious by the time Simon’s first course came and Jace was onto his second glass of wine, as was Clary. Some celebration this turned out to be. 

Their main meals came and so it gave them a break from trying too hard. Jace and Simon exchanged small comments about their food and Jace tried hard to bring Clary into the conversation as well but she only gave one word answers. After they ate and Simon was finishing dessert Clary stood and excused herself to go to the restrooms. She flashed her eyes at Jace and signaled him to follow. Oh damn, this wasn’t going to be pleasant. 

When he thought there had been a reasonable length of time between them, Jace made his way in the same direction, leaving a forlorn looking Simon at the table alone. Jace had the completely inappropriate urge to go around and take him in his arms and hold him tightly to him. He shook the unwelcome thought off as he neared the small passageway to the restrooms.

Clary was waiting for him and she grabbed him and moved right to the end of the space, standing in front of what looked like a supply closet. 

“So, what’s going on, Clary? Clearly you two are not happy? Has the shine worn off al……”

“The asshole broke it off with me this afternoon after work.” She spat her small face scrunched in a frown.

“Oh, damn, I’m sorry to hear that but maybe it was for the best. Office romances never last.” He told her. Ha, are you hearing yourself right now? he thought.

She gave a chuff of laughter.

“And which middle aged housewives rag did you get that brilliant piece of philosophy from?” Oh, nasty.

“Well, none, actually it just stands to reason, really. What did he say?”

“He said it was because of earlier today. Can you believe it? One slip and it’s all over red rover. What happened to three strikes you’re out? The guy’s not right anyway I think he has other issues.” Jace frowned.

“Why?”

“Cause he never once did anything more than kiss me and even that was barely worth the effort it took. I dunno, something happened a few days ago and he went from a low simmer to completely off the boil. I have no idea what it was, I did try to find out but he just got steamed at me for asking.” Clary grumped. Jace looked back up towards the restaurant. 

“Listen we really should get back, he’s probably thinking that we’re talking about him out here.”

“Ha, good, let him stew.” Jace gave her arm a pat and he turned to head back to the table.

“I’ll call you later, okay?” Clary whispered behind him.

Jace took his seat and Simon gave him a weak smile.

“Do you want coffee or do you think we should wrap this up?” Simon asked.

Jace wanted to jump in straight away with no, let’s end this farce right now but he had the good graces to consider it for a minute or two.  
“Probably should get home for an early night. We’re gonna be busy from now on in.” He said.

Simon looked relieved as Clary came back to the table and he asked her was she ready to go. She flew back up from her seat like she had a spring underneath her.

“Fine, I’ll catch a cab.” She informed Simon.

“There really is no need, I can drop you at home.” Simon offered. But Clary just shook her head.

“No thanks, I’m fine.” She started for the doors and Jace gave Simon a sympathetic look.

She really was driving the knives in tonight. Simon let it go and they followed her to the door where he produced a credit card to pay the bill.

They went outside in the chilly air. Winter was coming, that’s for sure but as far as tonight went, there was a full-blown snow storm right here. These two really had great timing. Work was going to be so pleasant after this. 

“Well, I’ll see you all on Monday.” Clary said as her cab pulled up to the curb. 

She made a point of giving Jace a fierce hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting into the back seat and the traffic swallowed them up.  
Simon watched her go and then turned to Jace managing a weak smile. He really looked terrible. That urge to take him into his arms came back with a vengeance and Jace had to swat it down with full force this time. 

“I’m sorry tonight was such a disaster. It was meant to be a celebration but I think I’ve had more fun at a funeral.” Simon said, standing next to him, hands shoved deep inside the pockets of his jacket.

He looked over at him and wanted to melt into the man. Jesus, misery looked so damn sexy on him. He quickly averted his eyes before Simon got the wrong idea and saw something in them that shouldn’t be still there. But God help him, it was still there.

“Nah, don’t sweat it. These things happen. We’ll celebrate with everyone else at the launch party.” He assured his boss.

That seemed to brighten Simon and he gave a genuine smile for the first time that evening. He looked down at his feet for a second before his face turned back up to him. The lights from the city had caught in his big grey eyes and it was doing really bad things to Jace’s insides. Where was that damn valet with his car? Suddenly, he felt Simon’s hand on his arm. He really wanted to pull away from it but the poor guy had been kicked to the ground enough tonight so he endured the painful tingles it was causing him.

“Look, Jace, I have to tell you something. I really need you to………” 

Finally. Jace’s car pulled up and the valet got out and handed him the keys. Simon’s car was right behind his. He needed to nip this in the bud right now.

“Simon, just don’t worry about it, okay? I don’t care what happened between you and Clary. I might be her friend but I’m not blind. The woman is a serial dater. Don’t take it personally, but you’re just one in a long line. Just be grateful you got out with all your limbs attached still.” Jace said, he wanted to go but Simon still had his hand on his arm. 

It felt like hot lead had been poured on the spot. Simon frowned and started to shake his head.

“No, you don’t understand, Jace, it not…..” 

But once again, Jace cut him off. After the night they just had, he didn’t need any more drama and he was fairly certain he would be getting that late night phone call from the other victim of this disaster.

“I do understand, man. Just give her time and she’ll get over it but I’m sure she will be professional at work for the big launch.” 

This time he did pull away from him and headed around to his car.  
Simon was still standing on the side walk, looking sad and frustrated. And so damn hot, Jace wanted to scream.

“See you Monday.” He waved and got into his car and pulled into the first gap in the traffic. 

When he had joined the stream of cars he chanced a look back. Simon was still standing by his car looking sadly in his direction. Jace’s chest started to hurt again and he subconsciously rubbed it, praying that he wouldn’t run into the car in front of as tears clouded his vision. Why did life have to be so unfair?


	8. Chapter 8

It was two weeks till the big launch party. The October issue of the magazine containing their article came out and outsold any other magazine of their type. It was a sweet victory. Jace came into the office on a cold Friday morning and headed for his desk. 

Things seemed to of settled down between Clary and Simon and they were at least speaking to one another again which helped where work was concerned. Simon seemed to of backed off with him as well. There were very few times that he touched him for any reason and he could actually go for a whole day and not see him once. Jace had never smoked once in his life but he likened his withdrawal from Simon to coming off a packet a day nicotine habit. 

It was very hard at first, the cravings were very raw, but slowly each day, they lessened a little. But like a newly converted non-smoker, he knew that the need for the source of his addiction was only a touch or lingering look away from being brought to the surface and smacking him right in the face.

He’d just gotten his computer fired up when he noticed a new face walk into the office. Wow, and what a face it was, too.   
The guy would have been about 5 ft. 10 and had a head of jet black hair that was cut in a neat short style. A light beard covered a strong looking jaw and a full top lip. He couldn’t see his eyes but he would have bet they were deep chocolate brown. His skin was a light tan, too natural looking to be fake and he was dressed in a deep blue shirt and a dark grey waist coat and matching pants. Jace wanted to laugh when he saw that the guy had a pair of scuffed sneakers on his feet and every time he lifted his leg to take a step, it revealed the absence of socks. He looked like he knew exactly where he was going and Jace found himself tracking the handsome stranger in his journey through the office and down to the management area where he disappeared around the corner. Huh, that certainly had possibilities. He had to catch himself before someone saw him drooling over a complete stranger. A male complete stranger at that.

He shook his head and got back to work but found his eyes moving furtively towards the corner in case the hottie in the sneakers made another appearance. He didn’t have to wait too long before he saw him coming back around into the main work area. Simon was with him and they were deep in conversation, looking around the space and making various hand gestures to punctuate their discussion. Jace suddenly realised who the guy was. This must be the event planner. His gay vibe detector was pinging off the charts at the moment and he wondered if he was going to be introduced to him. He almost got up and casually walked over to them to join in the conversation, I mean, after all, he did help to get them to this place. Before he could work up the nerve, he saw Mr tall dark and handsome put a hand on Simon’s bicep and lean in closer to him, whispering something in his ear that made his boss blush and smile coyly. 

What the hell? All the hairs on Jace’s arms stood to attention as he watched the guy glide back through the office. He turned his head and let him have it with a movie star smile and saucy wink before leaving him in his wake and exited the building. 

Wow, holy shit. What just happened then? He stared blindly at the screen in front of him but his sole attention was on what he had just seen. So, Simon actually blushed, Blushed! For God’s sake! And that little smile, oh don’t get started on how fucking adorable that smile was. Arghh! He scrubbed at his eyes with the balls of his hands as if that would erase the memory from his mind. Yeah, no hope of that. Once seen never forgotten. Gaahh!  
It wasn’t till later in the day that he ran into Simon and he confirmed his suspicions.

“His name is Raul Silver and he’s gonna make this place incredible. We’ve been meeting every few days to organise things and I can’t wait to see it.” 

Simon sounded almost giddy with excitement. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought his boss had a bit of a thing for the sexy event planner. Simon had a folder tucked under one arm and he brought it out and opened it up, showing Jace the plans for the launch party. Simon’s voice was very animated and Jace hadn’t seen him so keyed up since they had worked together on the layout. His enthusiasm was so infectious he found himself getting exciting for the party himself.

Two days before the launch, Simon announced to the office that everyone was getting the next day off to allow Raul’s team in to clear the space out for the party. Computers were going to be unplugged and as much as possible was going to be stored in and around the management fish bowls so they were encouraged to back up all work.

Jace and Clary had decided to collaborate on their costume, going as the main character pairing from the game. She was back to her usual self now and things had come full circle. Jace had indeed gotten the late-night phone call from her and as per usual, taken a bag full of junk around to Clary’s and crashed on her couch for the night after eating his weight in ice cream and donuts.

He had been going to her place for fittings for their costumes, which were being made by a neighbour who was very handy with a sewing machine. Jace had gone to Clary’s last night to pick his up and they had ordered Chinese takeout and sat laughing at some stupid old movie on the floor of her living room. 

“You would make one hell of a girlfriend.” She had told him as they sat leaning back against the couch. Jace gave a laugh and ruffled her hair. She pushed his hand away playfully.

“Now, there’s were you fall down. Another woman would know never to mess up her bestie’s hair.” 

Jace gave her a shove.

“Yeah cause your hair is so perfect.” He looked up at the messy mound that was piled on top of her head.

They had agreed to meet up in the car park so they could walk in together.

The next day, Jace enjoyed the lazy morning and not having to get out of bed at the crack of dawn. He spent the day catching up on some washing and actually going grocery shopping to restock his cupboards and fridge properly. He was tidying up his kitchen table and he started sorting through the pile of magazines and papers when he found a folder he’d taken from work on the specs of the game. Oh damn, he should have taken it back weeks ago and he had forgotten. He grabbed his keys and the folder and went to work to replace it in case it was needed for anything tomorrow night. 

He ran into the office and had to stop just inside the doors to marvel at the view.  
The place had been hollowed out of all the furniture and equipment that made it a work space. Instead there were round tables filling the main part of the room with other longer tables to the sides. Workers bustled through the space like ants carrying things, attaching things and setting up chairs. There was even a dance floor going in and someone was suspending lighting gantries above it. A raised stage looking area was going in where the sofas and the big screen TV usually were and as he watched, Jace saw two guys on ladders, unroll a huge banner with the name of the game and various pictures of the characters associated with it. Everything was going to look unbelievable. He guessed that the cute event planner knew what he was doing.

As if on cue, the man himself appeared from behind the banner. He carried an electronic tablet with him and he was giving instructions to the various workers. Even though the pace of the work that was being carried out looked frantic, Raul looked cool calm and collected as me moved around the room, checking off things from the tablet. Jace was just about to start walking over to ask him about where the filing cabinets had been put when Simon appeared from the direction of his office.

He looked very casual, in jeans and a hooded sweat shirt and scruffy sneakers. He walked up to Raul and put a hand on his back as he joined him in looking up to the guys on the ladders that were adjusting the massive silky banner. An old familiar pang of jealousy caught Jace by surprise and he frowned at himself for allowing it to happen. What was wrong with him, the guy was just being his usual friendly self. No harm in that. He started walking towards them again but before he got within shouting distance to them he watched his straight boss being taken into the strong arms of the event planner and held close before being kissed soundly right on the lips.

Jace’s eyes flew wide and his mouth dropped open, hitting his knees at least. He felt his blood run cold in his veins as he propped right in the middle of the scurrying workers. He blinked several times, thinking that he had just imagined what he had just seen. But when there was a break in the workers, they were still together, looking into each other’s faces. He couldn’t see Raul’s but Simon’s face was in full view over the event planner’s shoulder. A soft smile was curving those lips that Jace had dreamed about on countless nights. The other man’s hand was up near his face, his wide thumb was brushing against Simon’s cheek just under his glasses. Suddenly, their eyes meet and Jace was sure his heart stopped beating. He was caught like a deer in a set of headlights, frozen to the spot. Simon’s smile fell from his face and he pulled free of the decadent Mr Silver and started to walk towards him. Jace blinked rapidly, breaking the spell he’d been under and started back peddling. Nuh uh, nuh uh, no fucking way this wasn’t happening. Not here not now. Panic moved his feet and he spun around only to collide with a poor girl carrying an arm full of folded table clothes. 

She dropped her burden on the ground with a small cry and Jace’s automatic reaction was to apologize profusely and bend down to help her pick them up but He could hear Simon calling his name and he couldn’t stay there. He got back up and weaved his way through the room, doing this best not to connect with anyone or anything else. He managed to make it to the glass door before Simon reached him. He felt his hand clutch his own daggy sweat shirt he had forgotten to change before he came down here.

“Jace! Please, wait!” Simon said.

Jace halted, one hand on the handle of the door. He had a choice to make here. Did he stay or did he run like a rabbit? God help him he felt his body starting to turn to face him.

When he did, he tried to get a handle on his feelings but something seemed to be short circuiting his system because he was running the gamut on his entire repertoire of emotions. Betrayal, anger, sadness, happiness, all these and more were running through him at a thousand miles an hour, making it impossible to pin one down and own it.  
Simon reached out and took his arms in his hands. They felt like hot steel bands on his flesh and he screwed his eyes up tight against the pain.

“Jace, I’m sorry, I tried to tell you the night of the dinner but you didn’t seem to want to know for some reason.” 

Simon’s storm cloud colored eyes were scanning back and forth over his face, as if he were trying to read his inner thoughts. Jace felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes as he shook his head. All this time, all this fucking time, he’d been hiding this from him. He wanted to double over, feeling like his guts had just knotted themselves in a tangled mess. He shook his head slowly at Simon who was looking both devastated and bewildered. 

“I’m sorry Jace. I spent a year trying to figure you out and I thought you were straight until the other day when you told be you where gay. You’ve never said anything so I just presumed….” 

Simon was grasping for his words but Jace was beyond wanting to hear any lame excuses. He just needed to go, now. He pulled himself free from Simon’s grip and giving him one last hurt look, he turned and crashed through the doors and ran to his car.

It wasn’t until he had gotten inside it and started the engine, he realized he still had the folder. He threw it on the front seat beside him and scrubbed the tears from his eyes, trying to stop the halting sobs from racking his body. It was then that he saw Simon come out into the parking lot and start running towards him. He collected himself enough to put his foot on the gas and turned the wheel.


	9. Chapter 9

Two minutes later his phone started vibrating in the pocket of his track pants. He ignored it and by some miracle he managed to get home without causing a major accident. His phone kept up its constant vibration against his thigh and he finally checked it when he got inside his place. Eight missed calls, all from Simon. His text tone started next, pinging in rapid secession and he dropped the phone onto the coffee table before he went into his room and threw himself on the bed. 

Everything flooded out of him at that point and he howled liked a baby, tears quickly pooling under his face, making his quilt wet against his skin. He thumped the mattress and gripped a pillow and threw it against the window. He’d never been in so much pain in his life and he felt like he was being ripped in two. 

He cried and yelled, muffling his face into his bed until he was exhausted and just simply couldn’t do it anymore. His eyes felt like someone had rubbed sand in them and his throat was raw. His head throbbed better than any hangover he had ever experienced and he felt utterly, utterly spent. Slowly the room got darker as night descended but still he lay there flat on his stomach, staring out the window.  
Somewhere he heard a faint knocking sound and something in his fried brain told him it was the front door. He had not intentions of answering it. He heard Simon’s voice calling his name. It sounded like it was coming from the back of a cave. He just tuned it out and never moved.

After some time, the knocking and the calling stopped and he closed his eyes in relief.   
He must have dozed off because when his swollen eyes pried apart again, the room was pitch black. He rolled from his stomach to his back, his body screaming in protest. A minute or so later the knocking started again and he groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. Just give up, for fuck’s sake didn’t the man know when to quit? But when he heard his name again, it was Clary’s voice not Simon’s and it was right next to him.

Jace took in a shuddering lung full of air before he turned to see her, feeling like he had been trampled in a stampede in his sleep. So, this is what utter devastation felt like, not liking it one bit.

“Jesus, Jace, you look awful.” She said, sitting on the side of the bed. 

He was beginning to regret his decision of giving her a spare key.

“Wow, thanks for that, pal. If you came over to cheer me up, you just failed big time.” Jace said, his voice sounded flat and emotionless. Clary frowned at him and turned the bed side lamp on.

“So, do you want to tell me why I got a panicked phone call from our boss saying he was really worried about you and that something happened at the office today?” She asked him, her voice soft and gentle.

“Nah, not really.” Jace said, giving a sniff.

“Why not? I can’t help you if I don’t know what the hell went on.” Jace gave a humourless chuckle.

“There’s nothing you can do to fix it anyway, Clary. It’s all on me, I’m afraid.” 

“So, spill, fella. You’re not gonna do yourself any favours by keeping it bottled up.” She said.

Here it was, the moment he had been rehearsing for five years had arrived and he knew he was probably going to fail spectacularly. 

“I found out something about Simon today that I had no fucking idea about, and I lost it.” He started.

Clary’s brow knitted a little and she nodded her head.

“If it was that he’s a king-sized asshole, then you must be slow on the uptake, cause I found that out recently.”

“No, Clary. It was that he’s gay.” 

Clary’s eyes went wide and she sat up straight on the bed, as if someone had inserted a steel pole down her spine. Her mouth went wide, in a silent cry of exclamation.

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” She finally said.

“Oh no, definitely not and to add a wrinkle to the story, he has a boyfriend. It’s the event planner that’s organizing the launch tomorrow night.” 

Clary put her shaking head in her hands. She was in the same position long enough that Jace was starting to be concerned about her. He was about to reach a hand over and give her a shake when her head flew back up. Her face masked in anger.

“That’s why that total dick wouldn’t sleep with me.” She growled.

Jace’s eye brows rose and he took in a breath. Yeah, not something he wanted to know about.

She noticed his reaction and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, sorry, you probably didn’t want to know that much about it.” 

Then in a flash the smile dropped and a frown took over.

“Why would you be so upset about him being gay? I didn’t want you to think that you had to dislike him because of me. You two always seemed to get on really well.” 

Here it came, someone give a drum roll.

“It wasn’t that, although, at the time I thought there must have been something wrong with the guy when he didn’t find you attractive. Clary, I’ve had a massive crush on the guy ever since he started in the office.” 

He waited for the penny to drop but he could tell from the confused look on her face that it was going to take some nudging.

“I’m gay, Clary.”

Her eyes went wide once more and her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. There it was, out in the open, well, out to Clary, at least. He let his words settle over her like a fog.   
It was a good ten minutes before she looked back at him. Her eyes were shiny in the light.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” She asked her voice quiet.

“I haven’t told anyone. The only people who know are my friends and my parents which is probably why I haven’t been any more forth coming with anyone else. To say that Mum and Dad didn’t take it well, would be like saying the Hatfield’s were slightly miffed at the McCoy’s. I came here five years ago to put as much distance between them and me as possible. I guess it was easier to keep it to myself, save anymore negativity.” 

She took his hand in hers.

“Not everyone is intolerant like that, Jace. You should have trusted me.”

Jace looked down at where her small hand was engulfed by his. She was right, and he knew it.

“Yeah, sorry for that. I was a jerk.” She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“Yeah, you were, but that doesn’t matter now. We have to get you out of this hole you’ve thrown yourself into. So, what are you going to do about Simon?” Ah, the sixty-four-million-dollar question.

Jace gave a shrug. He truly had no clue. He hadn’t gotten that far. He was still in the self-pitying phase.

“Just, ignore him as much as I can, I guess. I sorta had been trying to get him out of my head ever since he told me he was seeing you so, the process was started. But it was easier thinking that he was straight. Now all I can think about is him standing in that office with his arms around Raul and how much of a gutless idiot I was not finding out sooner. Not that I probably had a chance, anyway.”

Clary sat up and gave him a thump.

“Don’t say stuff like that, there’s nothing wrong with you, your gorgeous. Who’s not into that blond, nerdy cuteness you have going on. It’s his lost, big guy, not yours.” Jace felt his cheeks heating and he was grateful for the low lighting. 

“I bet you’ve had heaps of other nice guys.” But wait folks, there’s more.

“There hasn’t been any others Clary. I’ve never let myself get that far. My friends, Magnus and Alec have tried to set me up a few times but none of them came close to Simon so I just gave them the cold shoulder.”

“So, Simon was your Prince Charming, huh? Well, Cinderella, I think you need to get your butt to that ball tomorrow night and tell the meat head exactly how you feel.” She punctuated the sentence with a firm nod of her head. He gave her a strained look.

“You’re kidding, right? There’s no way I’m going to that launch party. Not after today.”

“Oh yes you are. If it wasn’t for me and you, there wouldn’t be a launch party to begin with. I don’t know about you but I intend to drink as much of our hard-earned spoils of victory as I can. Screw Simon, we won that damned layout not him.” Clary said, her face and voice determined. 

Jace gave her a weak smile. Yeah, she had a point but he didn’t know if he had the strength to go through with it. Besides, what would be the point of saying anything to him about how he felt about him. He looked pretty cozy with the pin up party planner, why would he look at some drone that worked in the office?


	10. Chapter 10

Jace woke the next morning feeling better than he thought he deserved to feel. He got up and had a shower to ease the faint ache in his muscles but the hot water couldn’t relieve the pain that was still buried deep within him. 

His thoughts flashed back to the sight of Simon and Raul in each other’s arms, creating a dull ache to radiate throughout his body. He doubled up like he’d taken a blow to his stomach and tears threatened his eyes with a sting. He jammed them shut and gritted his teeth. No, he wasn’t going to let this get to him He had to dig deep and find that fortitude that he’d been sorely lacking for the past twelve months and move on. 

He dried off and went back into his room to dress before going out into the living room and seeing a crumpled body with a messy cloud of long red hair on his sofa. He had to smile. Finally, Clary got to pay it forward for all the times he had gone to her rescue from emotional destruction. 

He put on some coffee and decided to scramble eggs. By the time the food was cooked, there were some noises coming from the living room. Jace poured a cup of coffee and took it over to the sofa where he knelt down beside the mumbling red messy mop and waved it in front of her. 

The mumbles changed to appreciative hums and two small hands came up to take the cup from him. Clary sat up and her tangled tresses parted enough to reveal a sleep marked face.

"You're a life saver, thank you."

She took a cautious sip from the hot cup before putting it down on the coffee table amidst the collection of empty bottles. She groaned and pushed her hair further back from her face and looked at Jace, frowning.

“Now that’s not fair, you look way too good after what we drank last night.” She complained.

Jace gave a laugh and started collecting the evidence of their pity party. He dumped the bottles in the recycling before loading two plates with eggs and toast.  
Clary got up, taking her coffee with her and met him at the table.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” She asked in between bites.

“No clue, really. I think I might just take it easy today.” Jace told her. Her brow creased as she looked at him.

“What? So you can lapse back into more regret and self-loathing? Yeah, buddy, not gonna happen. We are going to swing past my place so I can shower and change and then we are going to go pamper ourselves for the day and have lunch somewhere.” She told him. 

Jace started to protest but Clary was having none of it. He slumped back against the chair, defeated.   
While he might not have as many aches and pains this morning, he still felt washed out from the constant pounding his emotions had taken over the last few weeks. The thought of Clary dragging him around didn’t really appeal, but she was right. If he stayed on his own then he’d end up in a heap on the floor again.

By late afternoon, Jace was surprised by how much better he actually felt. That hollowed out pain was still there but not quite as bad as it had been that morning. They had gotten massages, walked through the park, ate lunch at a lovely café and then went to see some wildly violent action movie.

“So, meet you at the office at six thirty as planned?” Clary said, as they pulled up outside her place. 

She had been working on him all day about the party.

“I really don’t think…..” Jace started but she had cut him off short straight away.

“That’s the whole idea, don’t think just do. Besides where the hell are we ever going to wear those costumes?” 

Jace gave a chuckle and shook his head. If he could have enough drinks he mightn’t care if he saw Simon and his boyfriend together.

“Okay, see you then.” He told her and she leaned over to kiss him, giving an exaggerated sigh.

“Man, why are all the cute ones either gay or taken? With lips like that, that schmuck has no idea what he’s missing.” She said as she got out of the car.

Jace had no idea how many times he had almost opened his mouth to tell the driver to take him back home, but it had to of been in the double digits by the time they had actually made it to the office. The parking lot was full to the brim and there was a line of other cabs pulling up to the curb. A steady stream of people in various different costumes were making their way inside the building. He paid the driver and got out, scanning the dark lot for Clary.

She was standing near the doors and he made his way to her through the crowd. She looked fantastic, her costume fitting her like a glove and Jace noticed some very appreciative glances sent her way by the male passer’s by. Jace had been too self-conscious to just wear his costume so he had covered it with a long coat. Clary took his hand and he felt her squeeze it tight as the joined the flow of people into the building.

He had to give it to Raul, he had certainly done a terrific job on the place. The game was based on a story of an ancient pirate who had come back in revenge of his mutinous crew that had murdered him. each of the tables had a centre piece of his ship on it and the circulating waiters and waitresses were dressed as very stylised male and female pirates. The raised platform that had the huge silk banner behind it that Jace had witnessed being hung, had been staged to look like the deck of the ship. They greeted various other members of the staff as they moved further into the room. 

“Time for the big unveiling.” Clary said, leaning into him. Jace frowned at her.

“You, silly. Get that coat off and flash that rockin body of yours.” She explained and he felt his cheeks heating. 

Clary was obviously trying her best to bolster his ego tonight. He shed the coat, feeling rather self-conscious. The main pirate, Captain Blood, looked like he had been in a fight with a couple of wild cats. The white billowy shirt was torn and shredded, tea dyed to make it look ancient. A good number of large gaps in the fabric showed way too much skin, for Jace’s liking but it was what it was. His black tightly fitted pants had been given the same treatment but he had insisted that the majority of the rips were on his lower thighs and calves. He’s even managed to find a pair of knee length boots from a costume shop. 

“If you don’t find a date in that outfit by the end of the night, then I’ll run naked in the car park.” Clary said over the voices and the music. 

They had been moving towards the buffet table when they got separated by others wanting to talk to them about their success. Jace made polite conversation with them but he found his eyes scanning the crowd. He couldn’t seem to help himself. He also made sure he had a full glass of wine in his hand and about an hour later, he had a nice little buzz happening. He decided to start looking for Clary because he knew that Simon would expect them to join him on the stage for the speeches. He weaved his way through the people, nodding acknowledgement at the passing well wishes and comments about his costume. He was nearing the hallway which lead to the bathrooms when he heard two familiar voices. He froze, and found himself turning towards them.

Simon and Raul were just feet from him in the passageway under a sign that said, “Pirates and “Wenches”. He really didn’t want to be there but he couldn’t seem to get his feet to move. Raul had Simon backed up against the wall, his bearded face only inches from him.

“I wish you’d cheer up, you’re not exactly a fun date tonight.” Jace heard him say.

“Sorry, but I have a lot on my mind right now.” Simon shot back frowning. Did he look pale? Or was it just the lighting.

“You need to get over it, Simon. It’s ridiculous. The guy is probably out there right now, wrapped around a six foot three pirate with bulging muscles and tattoos. Anyway, this time in two weeks we’ll be on the deck of a ship of our own trying to decide what Greek island we’ll visit next.” 

Jace felt his knees buckle slightly. Well, that was it then. Mr money bags was going to swoop in and carry him off on an overseas holiday while he got to stay back here freezing his butt off. Great, talk about adding insult to injury. He’d heard enough. He downed the remains of his drink and resumed his search for Clary.

He managed to locate her chatting up some guy in a costume that looked like it had come from the discount store. He was about to join her when he felt a hand on the back of his shoulder. He spun around to find himself face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

“Jace, hey, how are you? I was worried about when you didn’t answer any of my calls or texts.” Jace felt himself stiffen all over and that dull ache jumped into the next gear.

“I’m fine, thanks.” 

His voice sounded tight and his mouth felt instantly dry. Christ the guy looked so good. He had chosen to be the arch nemesis of Jace’s character, the first mate Mr Smithers. He had obviously gotten his costume made because it fitted his broad shoulders and narrow hips to a tee. Jace willed himself to keep his eyes above his chest but his thirsty soul wanted to drink in every inch of him.

“I’m having trouble believing that. You looked pretty upset when you left yesterday. I’m really sorry….” Jace held up a hand to silence him. 

Enough, he couldn’t do this, not here not now. He still felt too raw.

“Just, don’t worry about it, Simon, we have all this to deal with tonight. You need to go back to your boyfriend and I need to find Clary.” 

Simon was shaking his head.

“Raul isn’t…” But Jace just didn’t want to know. If he only knew the agony he was in by standing there in front of him, he was sure he’d have spared him of it.  
“I don’t care Simon, you have your life and I have mine. Go, be happy.”

He took that as his exit line and he headed over to Clary, leaving Simon looking pale and miserable.


	11. Chapter 11

Twenty minutes later, the magazine’s editor stood on the stage and the music was put on hold.   
He thanked everyone for coming and made a small speech before handing the mic over to Simon. Jace felt his chest tighten, he knew what was coming.

Simon had a broad grin across his face but Jace knew that it was as fake as a piece of costume jewelry. He was not happy and he knew it. When he introduced him and Clary, his voice faltered slightly as he said his name. The crowd clapped and cheered as they made their way to the stage to join him. Clary had grabbed his hand to share some of her strength with him.

Jace felt every nerve in his body jangling. He knew he was shaking but he just hoped that no one could tell. Simon finished his speech and handed the mic over to the game’s creators and joined them at the side of the stage. He was standing so close to him, Jace could feel the heat from his body. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. My God, this was so bad. His chest felt like he had a steel band around it and the ache inside him was to the point he felt sick from it. He felt a fine film of sweat break out on his face. Shit, how much longer was he going to have to endure this? To make matters worse, he was aware of Simon continually giving him quick glances, making him even more hyperaware of his close proximity.

Suddenly he felt Simon grab his wrist and pull at him. His head whipped around to face him and he was lost all over again in those deep grey eyes. Simon jerked his neck to the side and Jace frowned at him. What the hell was he up to now?  
Simon repeated the motion and gave his wrist a tug. He wanted him to go somewhere with him. Yeah, right, that wasn’t happening. Jace gave a small but firm shake of his head, hopping the rest of the room was focused on the game creator’s speech instead of them. He heard Simon take in a deep breath and then tightening his grip then he dragged Jace off the stage, almost making him stumble and lead him around behind the huge banner.

Jace’s heart was thumping so hard he thought it might escape his rib cage. What in the name of god was he playing at?   
Simon let his wrist go and grabbed his biceps instead. Jace frowned and went to pull away but Simon jerked him against his body before crashing his mouth down on his. 

Jace’s eyes went wide and he felt his whole body stiffen against Simon. Explosions were going off inside him but they were muffled from the sheer shock of what was happening to him. He hadn’t even closed his eyes. Here it was the moment he’d been dreaming of for a year and he was too strung out to enjoy it. His mouth seemed to know what it was doing, however, and it moved in compliment to Simon’s. 

Little by little, Jace felt himself unwinding. His hands had been hanging limply by his sides but now they slowly raised up to rest on either side of Simon’s narrow waist. He became aware of the warmth of his body beneath his palms and the ice that had filled him started to melt. His perception of everything was starting to change. The drone of the voice on the microphone only a few feet away was fading into the background as was the occasional round of loud laughter from the party guests. But he was becoming hyperaware of the feel of the other man’s body on his. The heat, the brush of their clothes together, the way his rapid breathing rhythmically made them press together and that overwhelming scent of his body wash that seemed to be in concentrated form at the moment. 

He felt his eyes slowly closing and as soon as they did, fireworks started going off behind the dark lids. He began to respond to Simon in earnest and he heard him take in a sharp breath and the kiss grew harder and deeper.  
Jace had no idea how long they stood there, locked together, before finally a need to take a deep breath became urgent. Jace felt him pull away gently, the soft sound of their lips parting making him lean forward, wanting more. At first, he didn’t want to open his eyes again. He must be dreaming; this can’t be real. He’d open his eyes and find himself in his dark bedroom, his legs tangled in the sheets and his skin damp. Alone.

“Hey, hey, Jace?” 

Simon’s voice came to him like it was floating on a warm breeze. He felt a gentle touch on his face and he automatically smiled. Slowly he forced his eyes open. He reacted again when he saw Simon’s face only an inch in front of his, a soft curve on those wondrous lips.   
Wow, it hadn’t been a dream, this was really happening and he felt his hands grip his waist more firmly as if to confirm his thoughts. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds, willing himself to settle down enough to asked the questions that were flooding his mind. He just wanted to savour this moment but there were too many loose ends. 

Simon’s eyes searched his face, trying to gauge his reaction. Jace frowned but he realized of course he’d want to know how he felt. The problem was, he didn’t think he was capable of speech at the moment, not anything that didn’t sound like gibberish, anyway, and there were so many things he wanted to say and asked.  
Simon gave a soft laugh and Jace felt his thumb rubbing his cheek.

“I’ve struck you dumb, haven’t I? I’m so sorry, Jace, but you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that for.” Simon said, letting out a breath, and shaking his head. 

Was he kidding right now?

“But….” Jace managed to get out but Simon gave a ‘shhh’ and put a finger against his lips.

“I know, this is all really confusing and we have to talk about it but I think for now we should just keep it simple, yeah?” Jace nodded silently.

“I’ve wanted you since I started here but I didn’t know if you were even gay or not. Not that that stopped me. Then when you told me that you were gay, I wanted to grab you then but the way you were acting I thought you weren’t interested in me at all, so I decided to back off and go somewhere to lick my wounds.

That’s how things started with Raul. He’s really hot and all but the trouble is he’s not you. Never will be. He’s way too intense for me, I felt like I was holding a box of bees all the time. Then yesterday after you stormed out, I ran inside to grab my phone to call you and all he kept saying was let it go, let him go. But I just couldn’t. when I couldn’t get you on your phone I sort of gave up, a little. Raul told me that he’d take me away from everything. He was so caught up in himself that he failed to realize the real reason I saw so upset. 

Then tonight he pinned me down in the hall way but I had seen you in that damn sexy as hell costume and I knew I couldn’t go anywhere with him and I told him so.” Simon paused and gave a mirthless chuckle.

“Needless to say, he didn’t take it very well. I don’t think Mr Raul Silver gets rejected too many times. I saw you walking passed and I just went for it but you wouldn’t let me explain how I felt.” 

He gave Jace a soft shake and he smiled, his eyes going down to stop Simon from seeing his cheeks colour. He felt fingers under his chin, gently forcing his head back up. 

“You made me work for this, Mr Wayland but I just couldn’t give up on you till I knew the whole truth. So, what do you think?” Simon looked at him expectantly. 

Jace still had his hands on his waist but he felt them slide up further along his ribs and then move around to his broad chest. Boy, Simon’s heart was beating as fast as his was. He deserved an answer from him but he didn’t know if he could convey everything he was thinking just at that moment.

Could Cindefella really snag his Prince Charming? Jace gave a snort of laughter at Clary’s fairy tale reference but that’s exactly what it felt like, a fairy tale. Simon’s smile broadened.

“What? What’s so funny?” he asked him, his thumb still brushing his face.

“Nothing, just something Clary said to me.” 

“I really want you to tell me about that sometime.” Simon said and he slowly moved back towards him, his lips covering Jace’s once more.

This time Jace allowed himself to relax fully into it and he moved his hands to encircle Simon’s body. His eyes closed automatically now and he moaned softly against his mouth making Simon tighten his grip on his face. Everything else just dropped away and it was just the two of them, realising a long held need for each other.

There was a soft ‘flump’ in the distance and somewhere people where applauding loudly but it sounded miles away from them as they poured themselves into each other. Then there was silence and it was louder than the multitude of clapping hands. Jace felt Simon pulling away from him again and he chased his lips, wanting more.

When he opened his eyes, Simon wasn’t looking at his face but over his shoulder at something. He’d gone a little pale as well. Jace frowned and turned to see what he was looking at.

Oh holy shit! A sea of surprised faces looked back at them. Over five hundred sets of eyes were all trained on them with various displays of amusement. The fucking launch party, how the hell could they have forgotten where they were so easily. The massive silk banner had been pulled down so that the huge cardboard cut-out of the cover for the game could be relieved only the crowd had gotten a little more for their money than they had expected. Jace wanted to die on the spot. Please ground, open up and swallow me now, he thought.

He went to pull away but Simon held him firm. He looked at him in disbelief. He was actually grinning at him, red faced but still grinning. A single voice rang out from the crowd in a loud cheer and a clap of hands. They both turned to see Clary still standing on stage beaming back at them and clapping enthusiastically. Then, slowly others started to join her from around the room and before long, the room had erupted on fresh cheers and hoots and even a few whistles. Simon broke out laughing and turned back to face Jace.

“I guess our little secret isn’t so secret anymore, huh?” He said, and he joined his lips to his again, the crowd amping up the volume. 

Jace’s first react was to want to get the hell away from everyone but the second Simon kissed him the thought vanished and he felt himself kissing him back with equal force. The cheers got louder and Jace felt Simon smile against his lips before he felt a second set of arms wrap around them both.  
Clary was standing beside them, tears running down her cheeks. Jace gave her a sheepish grin as she planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

“So, cinders, home by midnight?” she said. Jace laughed and leaned his head down on hers.

“Nah, don’t think so and those glass slippers aren’t looking good either.” He said. Simon gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head.

“Tell you later.” he said. Clary turned her attention to her boss.

“So, you be good to this guy or I’ll be coming for ya. Never been so happy to see an ex end up with my best friend. I can see why we didn’t work out now. Ha, talk about square peg round hole.” 

Simon shorted and covered his mouth with his hand. His shoulders were shaking with laughter.

“I truly am sorry about all that I shouldn’t have kept it going.” He said, rubbing Clary’s thin upper arm. She gave him a smile and shrugged it off.

“That’s okay, I’ll survive. No permanent damage done. Just be good to this guy, okay?” She gave him a stern look. 

Simon took Jace’s hands in his and brought his knuckles up to his mouth to brush his lips across them. Jace felt his face heating.

“I have every intention of doing just that. Now, if you don’t mind, I think I want to take my new man here and get a drink cause, boy, have we earned one.” He said letting out a deep breath.


	12. Chapter 12

“Go have fun guys, there’s a sailor around here somewhere that doesn’t know it yet but he needs to show the tavern wench a good time.” Clary said, wiggling her hips.

Jace and Simon gave a laugh as she went back into the crowd just as the music came back on.  
They found a drinks waiter and got a glass of wine each and stood off to the side of the room, content to just stare into each other’s eyes. A multitude of people from the office came up to congratulate them and wish them well. 

“So, now what?” Jace asked him as Simon held his hand, lazily rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

It was sending sparks running up his arm. He had never been in a relationship before so this was all new territory for him and he would have been lying if he said he wasn’t scared.

“I think we just take things slow, yeah? I don’t want you getting gun shy on me, not now I finally get to have you.” He said, smiling softly at him.

“Sounds good to me. I just want to enjoy the rest of the night and leave the heavy stuff for tomorrow, is that okay?” 

Simon leaned in and kissed him, making him draw in a breath. Was it always going to be like this? He could only hope because it felt like he was walking two feet off the ground.

“More than okay, babe. Let’s just have some fun. Best Halloween, ever.” He said and he took Jace’s glass from his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

He called me babe, Jace gushed to himself as he allowed Simon to lead him along.

They joined the others moving on the illuminated floor, coloured lights pulsing to the music and soft swirls of fog covering their feet. Simon put his hands of Jace’s waist and Jace rested his on his shoulders as they swayed to the music, not able to tear their eyes from each other.

By two in the morning, most of the crowd had gone, leaving only the diehard partiers. Jace was surprised to find that he and Simon were two of them. Clary, of course, was a third. She was hanging off the neck of that sailor that she had managed to track down. Both looked like they had had their fair share of the free drinks. 

Simon raised his head from where it was resting on Jace’s chest. They fit well together. Simon seemed to of been tailor made to fit his head under his chin. Jace had been blissfully happy moving side to side, arms wrapped around Simon, his head resting on top of his dark curls, enabling him to take in as much of that wonderful spicy scent that permeated from him.

Simon looked at Jace under heavy lids. Neither of them had lost the smiles from their faces all evening. Even when the chief editor had chewed them both out for their ‘little coming out party’ as he had called it. Simon had just shrugged at him and grinning back at Jace said. “Ha, never thought of it as that but I guess you’re right. Gee that supply closet was getting stuffy.” And he had fanned his face with a hand. The chief wasn’t impressed but he let it slide. This once.

“I think it’s time we went home.” Simon said, drowsily. Jace gave a soft laugh. Shit, he looked so hot like this.

“I agree, boss, but who’s home are we talking about?” 

Simon’s eyebrows raised and he bent forward kissing him slowly, making Jace feel a slow burn from his head to his toes. He groaned against his mouth. Simon pulled back, running the tip of a finger over the plump pink surface of his well kissed lips.

“I don’t really care, yours, mine, as long as there’s a bed and coffee in the morning, I’m easy.” 

Jace felt his body react to the thought of Simon in his bed. A long-held fantasy. 

“Mine’s closer.” He said, his hands on either side of his face, his fingers creeping into those curls. 

Suddenly he was being tugged across the room towards the door. He grinned like an idiot as stumbled after his man.

“’Night Cinders, not midnight but damn close. Try not to get pumpkin on your clothes!” 

Clary’s voice carried across the space and he couldn’t help the giggles escaping him.

“That woman is unbelievable. One day, you’re gonna have to explain her to me.’ Simon said as they crashed through the doors. 

When they made it to actual parking lot, Simon signalled to a driver who was standing beside a large dark car.

“Wow, chauffeur driven car. That’s impressive.” Jace said as the car pulled up in front of them and the driver got out to open the door.

“Your carriage, Cinderfella, guaranteed not to turn into a pumpkin.” Simon said, picking up on Clary’s comment. 

Jace grinned at him and he slid into the back seat, Simon joining him.  
The door closed and the driver got back in and Jace told him his address. Simon didn’t waste any time in wrapping himself around Jace. His hands went to his back, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. Jace heard the material giving even more than it already was. His lips explored his mouth, jaw and neck and by the time they had made it to his place, he felt like a molten puddle of raw nerves, and he had no idea how the heck he was going to be able to walk inside. 

A sudden gush of cold air temporarily snapped them out of it and they realized that the driver had gotten out and opened the door for them. Simon took his hand and pulled him out of the car, giving the bemused driver a muffled thank you from where his face was buried against Jace’s neck. 

Jace felt like a human pinball as they bounced off door frames and walls on their way into the apartment. Jace tried to gather his wits enough to do a mental inventory of how he had left the place before he went out. Simon was all over him and by the time he had juggled the keys from his pocket, he doubted whether there was a section of visible skin he hadn’t kissed. He jammed Jace against the door frame while he wrestled blindly with the key in the door. Jace turned the handle and they almost ended up on the floor. They grabbed each other by the arms to steady themselves, giggling like a couple of naughty kids.

Simon went to launch a fresh attack but Jace put his hands against his chest to halt his progress.

“Can we just catch our breath here for a minute? I’m starting to feel like I’ve been on a merry go round for the past eight hours.” He said. 

Simon grinned up at him and ran a hand down the side of his face. It left a trail of sparks in its wake. God, this had to be a dream. More like a dream come true, Jace thought.

“Sure, handsome, what did you have in mind otherwise?” Jace blushed from the endearment. 

No one had every complimented him like that before, well, anyone that had meant it.

“I just feel like this has all happened so fast and I need to slow it down a little so I don’t miss anything. How about we get a coffee and talk? Or are you too tired to do that?” He asked Simon.

“The coffee part sounds good, actually but I don’t think I could answer anything too in depth at the moment, babe. All I can think is how much I want you. I’ve been thinking about this moment for a year now and I think I’ve run out of patience.” He snaked his arms around Jace’s waist and started working them under the shredded cotton of the shirt.

“That costume is fucking hot as hell, by the way. When I saw you walk in it took everything I had not to run up to you then and pin you against a wall.” 

His lips found Jace’s neck and within seconds Jace had begun to forget what planet he lived on. He felt Simon’s warm hands reach the skin of his back and then come back around to his ribs and then his stomach. He felt his knees wanting to give way and Simon gave a hum of amusement against his throat.

“Hey big guy, maybe we should sit down, yeah?” He asked him, pulling him towards the sofa.

Jace was about to sit when he remembered their earlier conversation.

“Wait, I’ll get that coffee.” He untangled himself from Simon, who looked a little disappointed. 

The truth was, Jace was terrified. He’d never been with another man before tonight and he had no idea what he was doing or if he was doing it right. He got down two cups and was dropping a pod in the coffee machine when he felt two hands come around his waist from behind.

His first reaction was to startle which had Simon stopping any further progress with his hands.

“Hey, is anything wrong? You just jumped out of your skin.” He asked him and he put his hands on his hips to turn him around. 

Jace ducked his head and looked back at him shyly. Simon looked back, concerned.

“Hey, hey, did I do something wrong, here? I’m sorry if I’m rushing things here, I just thought you felt the same way.” 

Jace knew he had to be honest with him from the start. Not telling each other the truth had wasted a year of their lives that could have been spent together. 

“It’s just, well, I’ve never had relationship with anyone before and I’ve got no idea what the rules are.” 

Simon gave him a smile. He put a hand up to cup his face, his thumb moving softly against his cheek bone.

“Babe, there’s no rules for this. You just need to go with your gut and your heart and see where it leads you. I’ve never had a serious relationship either, so we’ll learn together, okay?”

He went to come in for a kiss but Jace pulled back. No, he needed to clarify what he meant.

“Simon, when I say relationship I mean any sort of relationship as in I’ve never been with another man before. Ever.” 

Simon looked back at him, with wide eyes. Oh, fucking great, here it comes, this is where he tells him he’s not a baby sitter and this wonderful dream becomes a nightmare.

“Hey, I can see you scurrying off somewhere in your head and you don’t need to do that. I’m sorry if I looked shocked it’s just your so damn sexy, how the hell have you not had any one before now?” Simon clarified.

Jace shrugged.

“Just never had the confidence to try, I don’t think. Coming out to my parents didn’t go so well and then I moved here. I think from growing up knowing who I was and what my parents would think about it didn’t help. Just seemed easier to back to the closet.” He turned back to the coffee and started the next cup filling.

“Jace, I’m so sorry to hear that. You have every right in the world to be who you want to be and not be judged for that. But going backwards is never a good idea, babe. You need to step into the light and enjoy the warmth. You don’t need to do it on your own either. I’ve got no intentions of going anywhere unless you come too.” Simon told him. 

He reached over and put a hand on his arm.  
Jace felt the first sting of tears in his eyes and he turned his face away to fix up the cups of coffee but Simon put his hands on his upper arms and pulled him around.

“Don’t hide from me, Jace. You’ve done enough of that already. We both have. I’m here for you, man. I want to get to know you and I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what you’re thinking or feeling, okay?” 

Jace managed a small smile. He’d put his foot in the door of a room he had thought he could never enter and the only way he could reach the other side was to take a step and put one foot in front of the other.

“Bet you didn’t think this was how tonight was going to end up.” He said, shyly.

“I thought I would end up in bed alone in my place, actually. I was sure I had absolutely no chance with you and I knew I didn’t want to be with Raul anymore. He was way too much to deal with. Between him and his ego, I was getting left behind. And anyway, he wasn’t you. The original is always the best.” Simon said, smiling. 

Jace handed him the cup of coffee.

“I just hope I’m not a disappointment. I just feel like I’ve just burst out of that supply closet and into a place I know very little about. I don’t want you to feel like you need to be with me because of some idea you had in your head…..” 

Simon put his cup back down on the counter and then took Jace’s off him as well before taking him in his arms and kissing him so tenderly Jace felt he was going to end up on the floor. When he pulled back, it was a few seconds before he could focus his eyes once more. Simon moved his hands to either side of his face.

“Jace, you aren’t or will you ever be a disappointment. So, you’re inexperienced, so what? I don’t care. This is new for me too, babe. I’ve never really done the boyfriend thing either so we’ll learn together. You just have to remember not to be so hard on yourself.” Simon told him, leaning his head up against his brow.

Jace gave him a weak smile.

“I know you can do better than that but it’s a start. You do know you’re the hottest guy in that entire office, don’t you? And the best thing about that is I’m the one who gets to have you, no one else.” 

Jace grinned back at him and knew he was blushing again. This night might be going way off script from what he had been fantasizing about for a year but it still wasn’t bad. And if he could control his nerves and low self-esteem it would probably go much better.

“I’m pretty sure I was the only one in that closet, you know so, you kind of cornered the market there.” Simon kissed him once more.

“No, I feel like I won the lottery.” He said softly and Jace felt himself melting into his warm chest. 

For God’s sake, idiot, you’ve been dreaming about this moment for a year now, kiss the guy, his deeply buried braver self was shouting at him. Jace took in a deep breath, hoping his nerve would hold old out before leaning in to Simon and attentively touched his lips to his. The second he felt their warmth beneath his own, hot sparks filled his insides. He hears Simon give a small gasp and his hands went to the back of his neck and into his hair. So, judging from that, I didn’t totally suck at it, he thought and his resolve steeled somewhat.

He pressed his lips harder, his own hands going to the warm skin under Simon’s shirt. A quick flick of the tip of Simon’s tongue made him draw in a breath and hold him tighter. He really wanted to try that too but he didn’t think his brief act of bravery was strong enough yet.

Obviously, Simon had no problem with it and Jace felt it again, this time lingering a little longer. He was really going to need to sit down if he kept it up because it was causing him to go weak at the knees. Simon pulled back slowly to look at him under heavy lidded eyes. His upturned mouth pink and shiny from their kisses.

“I think it’s time we moved this to a new location, what do you think?” He said softy, nosing along his jaw line. Jace knew what he wanted, hell, he really wanted it too but considering he had only had his first ever kiss tonight, anything else might just be complete sensory overload and he had waited for this for too long for it to be wrecked but rushing into things and raw nerves.

“Simon, I….” 

He swallowed and tried to find the right words for what he wanted to say without coming off as a scared stupid kid.

“It’s okay, Jace. I’m not going to push you beyond your limits. I want both of us to be able to enjoy it when it happens. We’ve had a pretty big night and this is still all a bit overwhelming. But please, don’t tell me you want me to go. I’ve dreamed about spending the night with you for so long, it’s not funny. I just want to know how it feels to wake up in your arms. We don’t have to go any further than that, promise.”

Simon’s whole face was pleading with him. Those beautiful storm cloud eyes large and dark, looking up into his own. 

This was a way of having the best of both worlds, Jace thought. He had to confess he had been thinking along similar lines but his inexperience and nervousness was preventing him from going any further. This, he could do, definitely. 

“I don’t want you to go, either.” Jace told him, shyly and he even managed a smile. 

That was all the encouragement that Simon required and he launched himself at Jace, crashing his mouth down on his. Jace felt himself being slowly moved backwards and he just hoped that they wouldn’t run in to any furniture. Suddenly, Jace felt his back hit the wall near the hall way and he gave a muffled grunt.

“Ah, it might be better if you guide me before we end up through a wall or something.” Simon said, in between kisses. 

Jace didn’t really think he was capable of saying anything intelligible at that moment so decided just to nod in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

He took Simon’s hands and walking backwards still, moved down the hall to his room. He pushed the door open with his butt and they entered the dark room. He prayed that he remembered to make the bed at least this morning because honestly, at this point, his mind was so fogged over, he couldn’t remember much before Simon had taken him behind the banner and kissed him. He felt the side of the mattress hit the back of his legs and gave a silent prayer of thanks when he felt the smooth side of the quilt and not rumpled sheet.

Simon grabbed the hem of his shirt and started lifting but only got half way up his body before letting it go. Jace’s brow creased and he wondered if this was when Simon informed him that he had changed his mind about staying.  
“How attached are you to this shirt, babe?” He asked him, against his lips. Questions at this point in time, even very simple ones like he had asked, were going to require way more brain power than he was capable of. Jace had to make himself compute what he had asked him so he could give him a coherent answer. Then he heard Simon give a soft chuckle. Ohmagod! What now? 

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look at the moment? Those lips are so soft and hot, I can’t get enough of them and I can’t see your eyes in the dark but I bet they’re blown to bits.” 

He traced Jace’s mouth with the pad of one finger and it had him wanting to collapse back on the bed and scream take me now. How could such a simple act have him feel like he was on fire from the inside out. Jace lifted his hands up to tangle his fingers in those thick dark curls. His knees buckled again. Any of his dreams about having the opportunity to do such a thing couldn’t hold a candle to what it actually felt like. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jace seemed to remember Simon asking him a question. 

“Sorry, you just asked…….” 

He started to say and he didn’t recognize his own voice any more. It sounded like it had taken the express elevator to his feet it was so deep and breathy. Simon moaned.

“You know what? Screw the shirt. I’ve been wanting to do this since you walked in the door at work tonight.” 

Jace vaguely hear his words and frowned before he felt Simon’s hands grip the front of his costume and jerk them to the side. The sound of ripping fabric filled the quiet space and the cool air of the bedroom brushed his bare chest. Simon stood before him, his mouth open slightly, admiring his work. Jace first reaction was to want to grab the two sides of the shirt and pull them across his bare flesh like a pair of curtains but his lust addled brain refused to make his arms work.  
Simon reached up and with a few more screams from the remaining material, relieved jace of the top half of his costume.

“Jesus, man, how the hell have you been hiding all this all these years?” Simon asked him. 

He was fairly certain that question didn’t really require an answer but somewhere in his brain, a synapses fired and he smiled back at him.

“It the supply closet, remember?” 

Simon launched himself at him then, and jace had nowhere to go but backwards. He pinned him down on the surface of the bed with his body and his mouth and Jace felt himself surrendering to him body and soul. All of a sudden, he pulled back and stood before him, standing in between his bent knees which were folded over the side of the mattress. A Jace lay before him panting like he’d run a marathon, he saw Simon’s form as he took off his glasses and dropped them unceremoniously to the bedside table. He shrugged out of the coat and he heard it flop to the floor. He knew what he wanted right at that exact moment but did he have the balls to ask for it? He took a hard swallow. Fortune favours the brave, he thought.

“Turn the lamp on, I want to see you.” He said in that foreign voice he seemed to of acquired.

He heard Simon give a small hum and he reached over to flick the switch.  
The light from the lamp was only dim, usually just filling the room with a soft glow but when they had been in the darkness of the early morning hours, it felt like an aircraft beacon. Jace screwed his eyes shut, angry with himself that he couldn’t see what he had wanted to look at right away. He rubbed his eyes with the fingers of one hand and then, blinking rapidly for a few seconds, slowly opened them.

As soon as his target swam into focus his mouth went dry and he had to stifle a moan. Simon stood before him, bare chested and beautiful. He had no idea why people said they wished dreams could come true because to him, reality was a thousand times better. He looked at least five years younger without his glasses and he could see the start of a dark shadow covering his lower jaw. Jace really hoped that he got to feel that rough surface against his skin. Simon’s cheeks were flushed and he was staring down at Jace like he had just unearthed a long lost valuable treasure. 

His wide chest rose and fell rapidly, a thick dark cloud of hair covering his pecs before trailing down the centre of his ripped stomach before disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants. Preview of coming attractions, he thought. Jace gently shook his head. Seems that Mr Lewis had been hiding something as well. A totally rocking hot body. Clark Kent, eat your heart out.

Jace gave him a shy smile. He was still looking at him like he had found the lost arc of the covenant but it was starting to change into something hungrier.

“What?” Jace croaked. 

“Christ Jace. You look even more beautiful than you feel. My God, what the hell was I thinking, holding back from you for so long when I could have had all this a year ago.” He said, his voice just above a whisper with a noticeable tremor. 

He started to bend down and Jace started to haul himself further up the bed. Simon was now eyeing his body like a lion looked at its potential prey. Jace could feel the heat rolling off him in waves and that signature scent of his filled his nose. He felt his head nudge the opposite side of the mattress and he stopped, laying back down before him. 

Simon had one knee braced on the bed’s surface and he looked like he was about to start stalking over him but he pulled back and took each of Jace’s booted feet and undid the zippers and released each foot from their confinement. He hooked a finger into the top of his sock and pulled first one off and then the other. He covered Jace’s thin left foot with his hands, massaging it against his chest. Jace drew in a sharp breath as he felt the soft tickle of his chest hair against his sole.

God, how the hell could this be so damn sexy? Simon put a soft kiss to the bridge of his foot and the feel of those perfect, hot wet lips against its sensitive surface was almost too much to bare. They were his feet, for god’s sake. He lavished the same attention to the other one before he moved over the top of him, taking his weight on his hands. Jace bit his bottom lip to stop himself from begging him to covering him with that firm hard body looming above him.

It was like coming within millimeters of crossing the finish line of an endurance race and being made to wait. The agony of it was tearing him apart. Simon slowly started his descent, his biceps bulging either side of Jace’s shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

He started with his lips first, taking his mouth in wide, hungry gulps. Jace heard himself groan into Simon’s mouth and he felt the pressure of the kiss increase. The first contact to his body was she upper chest and Simon left his mouth, wet and wanting, to scrub his rough jaw over Jace’s. His mouth moving along his jaw line, his tongue laping at the surface each time.

Jace’s hands had been gripping the sheets below him as if he had been afraid that he would suddenly levitate above the bed. He still felt like that was entirely possible. He let go of the sheets and reached up to feel the smooth surface of Simon’s back. He could feel the undulations of his muscles and he allowed himself to lower a little more. Jace tilted his head back as he felt Simon reach the soft skin of his neck. Each kiss felt like it was branding him and at the same time he could finally feel that glorious weight he had been craving on his chest. The cloud of black chest hair scrubbing against his skin making him feel like a shower of sparks where raining down on him. He pushed down with his hands on his back, trying to urge Simon to complete his landing but Simon refused to be pressured. He heard a deep chuckle against his neck.

“Getting a little needy, are we babe? I’m sorry but I intend to savour every damn inch of you.” He growled and Jace couldn’t help the agonised wimper that escaped him.

Normally he would have been so embarrassed to of lost control of himself like that but he was so completely under Simon’s spell he didn’t give a damn. Just when he felt him make it to his torso, he felt his mouth clamp over a certain spot on his neck and he felt himself arching his back and groaning loudly against his shoulder. Sweet Jesus! What had he done to him? He had barely recovered from the first onslaught when he did it again with the same result, this time Jace found himself burying his face into the slope of Simon’s shoulder and his teeth latched onto the corded muscle. He heard Simon hiss out a breath that ended with a laugh.

“You have some self-control, babe. The first time someone did that to me I shot my load instantly. I can’t wait to see what your capable off when you actually do let yourself go.” Simon breathed next to his ear. 

Jace was unaware of how he hadn’t done exactly that but he put it down to first time nerves and years of practice in how to deny himself pleasure.

He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, however when Simon at long last, complete touch down and was now laying full length along his body. It was the sweetest form of torture, feeling every hill and valley mashed against him. The hard mound under the front of his pants moved against one of similar size in Simon’s clothes with a delicious friction that had Jace writhing beneath him. He heard Simon’s breathing deepen and he swore under his breath before plunging his mouth back onto Jace’s. 

He moved his legs further apart so that Simon was now fitted snuggly into his crotch like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Jace heard a soft keening coming from somewhere around them and realized that it was him. This was it, the point of no return. Could he do this? Could he share his body with the man of his dreams? His mind screamed a resounding ‘fucking A, he could’ and he thrust into Simon, making him moan loudly. They were both hot sweaty messes, eyes blown wide, kiss swollen lips parted and breaths coming in hard ragged gasps.

“Please tell me you have a packet of condoms in that drawer, handsome?” Simon breathed, looking down at him. 

Jace felt the bottom fall out from underneath him. Oh, for fuck’s sake, why had he never bought any? The short answer to that was he had never thought he would need them before now. Every time he had seen them on the shelf at the supermarket or pharmacy, he had been tempted but some stupid, immature thought about their presence in his top drawer somehow preventing the very act of why he would need one in the first place had stopped him each time. Now he wanted to throw himself off a cliff for being so damned stupid.

Simon caught the look on his face and with an agonised groan fell back down to his chest, making sobbing noises into the side of Jace’s neck. This was an absolutely ridiculous problem to have Jace felt like he had finally made it to the emerald city and pulled back the curtain to reveal the wizard only to find an empty chair. Jace wanted to cry. He put a hand over his closed eyes, rubbing at his smarting eye balls. 

Suddenly, he felt Simon remove himself from his body and pull back before hooking his fingers into the waist band of both his underwear and his pants. He leaned up on his elbows to see him wrestling them down over his hips. Holy shit, this was really happening, condoms or not. He felt himself tense and swallow hard and Simon must have felt it as well because he halted his progress so that the top of the waist band became level with his pubic hair.

“We can stop now or I can take matters into my own hands, if you know what I mean.” He asked him.

Jace could feel that all too familiar tingle of nervousness starting to work its way up his spine. He had a choice to make. Did he want to be that person again who ran from anything unknown or that had the potential to make him happy? 

He’d gotten a very small taste of what it was like to feel happy in his own skin and to have the opportunity to share himself with someone who he was fairly certain he was in love with and he had absolutely no doubt that if he denied himself this then he would never forgive himself.

“Keep going.” He said, in the firmest voice he could muster. 

Simon lit up from inside like he had just swallowed a box of light bulbs. He wasted no time in wrestling the pants and underwear from him and after a last hard tug, they pooled onto the floor. Simon looked at him with so much heat in his eyes he thought he would burst into flames. He felt his hardened length twitch and his basic instincts too over and he tried to turn onto his side to cover himself but Simon stopped him with a hand to his hip.

“Whoa, whoa, baby, no, don’t hide from me. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, believe me. You’re a very gifted young man and I can’t believe my luck in finally getting to have all this to myself.”


	15. Chapter 15

When Jace still didn’t move, Simon moved to his side and lay down to face him. His face was full of concern and he raised a hand to cup his cheek. Jace closed his eyes, relishing the soft touch his body had began to crave for. Simon came in closer to him and started giving him feather light kisses on his lips. Each one of them was like a balm for his raw nerves and slowly he began to kiss him back until they had worked their bodies up against each other, arms encircling them, legs tangled together.

In no time at all, their kisses took off, creating a primal need in them so strong they were unable to ignore it any longer. Jace felt Simon’s hand leave from where it had been exploring the plains of his back and the rounded surface of each of his butt cheeks. In no time at all they were both gotten back to where they had been before, sweating, quivering, whining messes of pure need. Jace felt Simon snake his hand down between them and take a hold of his throbbing length.

He bucked into his touch, yearning for it with every fiber of his being. Simon slid his other arm under Jace’s head so that he was now laying on the upper part of his bicep. He flexed his forearm to bring his head closer, mashing his lips to his almost hard enough to break the skin. Jace was back making those soft keening sounds in the back of his throat as he took his own hand and jammed it down the front of Simon’s close fitting costume pants and took hold of his erection. A thrill ran up his spine and he gave an involuntary shiver. 

This had always been forbidden fruit to Jace. Never had he ever allowed himself to wonder what it would feel like to touch another man like this. Hell, he’d barely been game enough to touch himself, thanks to his parents strict rules of his up bringing. No one had told him how wonderful it would feel and how confusing it was to have something in your hand that was so smooth and soft but at the same time rock hard and powerful. Simon took in a breath as he gripped him and they both moved their hands along each other, urging themselves ever closer to the brink.

Jace felt Simon pick up his pace and he began to match each movement with his hips as he did the same for him. Simon was moaning continually now and Jace had screwed his eyes up tight, his other hand at the back of his neck, forcing Simon's lips to meet his again as they raced to the finish line. Jace crossed it first coming with a cry and crushing his face into Simon’s shoulder. He could feel himself filling the space between them with jets of liquid heat, reaching as far as their upper chests. Simon felt himself let go simply from the sounds that Jace had been making and his eyes flew wide as he felt a large warm pool covering the front of his pants.

For a long few minutes, the only sound in the room was their panting breaths, as they both waited till their bodies rode the last waves of their pleasure. Jace felt completely boneless as he lay against Simon, his face still nuzzled into his sweaty neck. He found himself unable to stop a smile from creeping over his whole face. Wow! Just, wow! If just doing that with Simon caused him to feel that much ecstasy, then when they actually had sex, he was going to be a dead man. 

Simon was putting soft kisses along his shoulder and then pulled back so that he could take his head in his hands.  
“You are something else, Jace. I can only think what it will be like to actually make love to you. You’re going to blow my mind.” He said, between kisses. 

The grin on his face was contagious and Jace found himself doing it back.

“Finally, there he is, the Jace I knew that was buried in there somewhere.” Simon said, smoothing his cheeks with his thumbs. 

Even though neither of them wanted to move a muscle, they dragged themselves off the bed to have a shower together, another new experience for Jace, before climbing into bed and wrapping themselves up in each other. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, Jace’s head, hair still damp, resting on the front of simon’s shoulder. 

One hand lay nestled in that soft patch of chest hair while the rest of his body molded to his side. His last conscious thought was of Simon lazily running the tip of his fingers up and down his side. He doubted if he would have enough energy to dream in what was left of the night or early morning but then again there was no need for dreams when you were actually living one.

The next morning, Jace woke with a huge smile on his face for the first time that he could remember. Had last night really happened? Or had he dreamed the whole thing once more? It only took him to to draw in a deep breath as he stretched to confirm that last night had been very real. That signature Simon scent that he was beginning to think he needed as much as oxygen filled his nose and lungs. He stretched his arms and legs, feeling wonderfully limber and relaxed this morning. He grinned to himself as the thought of what had caused him to feel that way and he finally opened his eyes.

Simon Lewis was lying in his bed next to him. There really was a God and this proved it. What other explanation could there be for such a miracle? They had separated in their sleep but Jace found himself craving the feel of his body against his once more. He edged closer, hoping not to wake him.

Simon lay on his back, dark curls messy around his head. His face was relaxed and his slightly parted lips where turned up a little at the corners. Good God, he was smiling in his sleep. The thought alone made Jace feel all tingly inside and had him grinning broadly. Could he of caused that?


	16. Chapter 16

One arm lay bent up near his face while the other was away from his body in the empty space that lay between them. His hand was splayed out, as if he were searching for something while he slept. Jace lay on his side, propped up on his arm, his head supported by his hand. He looked down at his sleeping man. Was he his? Could he actually call him that? The temptation to touch was way too great to ignore and he reached out a tentative hand to trace a fingertip over the surface of his spread hand. 

He loved his hands with their long slender fingers. Veins corded underneath the skin and he traced each one. His eyes flickered up to Simon’s face to watch for any sign that he was disturbing him but he slept on. Jace moved onto his arm, his fingers ploughing through the downy dark hair that covered his forearms before he made it to his bi cep and the tip of his shoulder. It was a contraction between soft and hard and he found himself leaning in to put a soft kiss on the rounded muscle. His skin was wonderfully soft and cool beneath his lips and he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to do it again.

Doing this with Simon filled him with an excited joy, making him feel like a small kid at Christmas. He had the crazy feeling that he wanted to giggle, releasing some of his happiness into the air between them but he managed to choke it down and get a handle on himself before Simon woke and thought he had some oversized two year old in bed with him.  
He decided to test his new brave status and he gently moved Simon’s arm out further so he could nestle up against his side.

Ahhhh! The feeling of his warm muscular body against his was sinfully good and he closed his eyes and took it all in. His eye flew open when Simon stirred and his lips curved further. His arm bent to hold Jace against him, his hand coming to rest on his side, fingers stroked his skin, once, twice and then stilled. Jace reached out once again and lost his fingers in the hair on his chest. He slid them through the silky curls, tracing the contours of his pecs and collar bone. He felt like he was petting a sleeping lion. 

He gently traced the line of his stubbly jaw, relishing the feeling of it’s sand paper surface under his touch. The shadow covering his jaw was quite dark now, Simon’s dark hair causing him to have a heavy beard. He tried to imagine what that would look like and it filled him with all new possibilities. How his face would feel as he kissed him, what it would be like to feel it on his skin elsewhere on his body. He felt himself give a shiver at the thought.  
Jace leaned up a little so he could look down into his face.

He had seen Simon up close before but only with quick stolen glances. Now he had the chance to study him properly. Dark brows framed his closed eyes and thick black lashes fanned his cheeks. He traced the slope of his nose before focusing on those perfect pink lips. He had to touch them, leaving them alone just wasn’t an option.  
He used the very tip of his finger to trace their outline before he touched each plump lip, so warm and soft. He could feel warm air coming from between them in deep even breaths. He went to lean down but hesitated. Did he dare to do it? Hell yeah, he did.

He bent his head and lightly brushed his lips to his. He pulled back and found that there was a small twerk of disappointment in him that he didn’t get a reaction from him. He leaned in again and this time pressed more firmly. He couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips wider when he felt Simon kiss him back. He put his hand along the edge of his jaw below his ear so that his fingers disappeared into those soft dark curls.

He felt Simon’s hold on him tighten and he thought he would die from happiness when he heard to deep groan rumble from him. Immediately the kiss deepened and Simon reached over with his other hand and pulled up so he moved his body to lay directly on top of him. Jace had no idea that the feeling of chest hair against his own smooth body could feel so damned good. 

He went to lift his head but Simon pulled him back down to his lips, his hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. Jace laughed but the sound was swallowed up by their kisses. He tried to move again but the same thing happened. He rolled his eyes under his closed lids. Oh well, he had poked the bear so he had to deal with the consequences. 

It was full ten minutes later before Simon finally allowed him to pull away from his lips. He looked up at him, smiling that thousand-watt smile that made his knees weak.

“Good morning, handsome. Wow, you sure do give good wake up calls. I could get very used to this.” Simon told him, reaching out a hand to smooth the hair from his brow. 

“God, I love how you look with that hair over your forehead like that. It’s so sexy.” 

Jace ducked his head and felt his face heat. Simon put two fingers under his chin and tilted his face back up to his. He was frowning slightly.

“Hey, don’t go hiding from me, mister. You’re gonna have to get used to hearing things like that now you’re with me. So, behave yourself.” Jace looked back at him and gave him a shy smile.

“so, are we together, I mean, together together?” Simon laughed and reached up to kiss him again.

“Of course, we are. You don’t honestly think I went through twelve months of hell just for a hook up, did you? No, I’m very much afraid Mr Wayland that you’re stuck with me for the forseeable future. If that’s what you want, that is.” 

There was a small flicker of worry in Simon’s eyes and Jace couldn’t believe that this perfect man was as gone on him as he was. He didn’t answer him but just bent his head and kissed him long and deep. When they finally parted once more, Simon was smiling broadly.


	17. Chapter 17

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” He laughed.

Jace settled his head down so his cheek rested on his chest. He was still waiting to snap out of it, to have his eyes suddenly fly open and realized it had all been a dream. But the feel of that soft swirly hair and the gentle rise and fall under his face told him that it was very much reality. He’d never felt so happy in his entire life and he would have been content to stay there all day. Simon’s fingers were gently sweeping up and down his spine making him want to purr like a kitten. 

Jace knew that they were going to have to discuss a few things at some point in time, but he really wasn’t ready to come back to reality just yet. 

“Can we just stay here for the day? I don’t want to move from this exact spot.” He drawled, lazily.

He felt Simon stop stroking his back and instead he wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“Fine by me Babe. I’ve waited so long for this there’s no way I’m letting you go anytime soon.” He rolled with him so that Jace was now underneath. 

Ah, that glorious feeling of Simon’s weight on him, there was nothing better. Simon reached up and brushed the strands of his blond hair from his forehead.

“Do you have any idea how hot you look when your hair falls over your forehead like that? I’ve seen it happen a few times at work and it took everything I had not to throw myself at you. Come ‘ere.” He growled and he took Jace’s mouth, hot and hard.

Within minutes, things had gone from zero to sixty and they were both moaning softly, hands roaming all over each other. Jace’s mind had completely left him once again. How the hell did this guy have so much control of him? A few kisses and some well placed touches and he was a hot sweaty mess in his arms.   
When Jace wrapped his legs around his waist, locked his ankles together, Simon pulled back. Jace whimpered and moved his hands to the back of his neck and head, trying to get him to come back to his mouth.

“Jesus, babe, how am I supposed to say no to you when you look like that? You’re not gonna make it easy, are you?” Simon said, smoothing back the damp hair from around Jace’s face.

“There’s an easy solution to that, don’t say no.” He said, in a low voice. 

He leaned up and found his lips once again. To add some incentive, he thrust his already hard length into him, grinding against him. Simon took in a deep breath and groaned under the punishing force of Jace’s kiss. Simon made a strangled sound of agony and pulled back so that their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. Arghh! It was torture!

“Oh Mr Wayland, please say I haven’t created a monster here? What happened to that nice shy quiet guy I fell in love with?”

Simon stilled above him, just realizing what he had said. Jace, however, was still affected by the fog of lust that had taken over his brain. At first, he laughed, but then Simon’s words came crashing over him like a wave of cold water. The laughter died in his throat and he stared back at Simon, eyes wide from shock. Oh holy shit! Did he really mean what he just said? His heart was galloping so hard he was glad of Simon’s weight in case it tried to escape his chest.

“I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, it wasn’t fair.” Simon rolled off Jace and he felt like someone had just stolen his puppy. 

Hang on, this was a good thing, wasn’t it? You need to tell him how you feel too, now, his mind yelled at him sternly. If ever there was a time to be brave, this was it. Jace felt the first flutterings of panic in his stomach. He couldn’t let this perfect morning get ruined all because he was too gutless to tell the man of his dreams how he felt.

“Simon, it’s okay. I, I love you too.” 

He sat up in the bed, the sheets tangled around him. Simon had rolled away from him, facing the door. At first he was terrified that he wasn’t going to say anything back, but then he saw those broad shoulders starting to shake. Oh, dear God, what had he done? His eyes moved rapidly back and forth as he looked at him. Should he touch him? should he say something else, and if he did, what should it be? Argh, why did this have to be so hard? 

Jace bit his bottom lip and went to reach out a shaky hand to lay it on Simon’s arm but then he saw him slowly rolling over to face him. The tears spilling from those beautiful grey eyes really did look like storm clouds at that moment. Jace just sat back, unsure of what his next move should be. Thankfully, Simon took the decision away from him. He sat up to face him, the sheet slipping down to pool on his lap. Jace had never seen anything he had ever wanted more in his life. 

“Do, do you mean that? Cause I don’t want you to feel like just because I blurted it out like an idiot that you have to say it too. I’m quite happy to sit back and let you work up it, if that’s what you want, that is. It wasn’t fair for me to put……..” 

Jace’s face split in two from his grin. He laid a silencing finger against Simon’s lips before moving closer to him. He threw back the sheet, not caring that he was completely naked and climbed onto Simon’s lap, putting his legs either side of his hips. He took his tear streaked face in his hands and kissed him with more passion than he ever thought himself capable of. Simon took him in his arms and crushed him to his chest. When they parted, they stared into each other’s eyes like they were trying to see the other’s soul.

“I love you, Simon Lewis. I’m not saying it because I feel obligated to, I’m saying it because I mean it. We’ve had a whole year to build up to this, and I think it’s about time things come out into the open. No more damn hiding.” 

He rested his head against Simon’s brow and felt a hand go to the side of his face and he leaned into the touch.

“Never in a million years did I picture this morning going this way. I had every intention of not saying that to you so soon. I was scared shitless that if I did it would frighten you off and I couldn’t bare that, especially now. But you’re right, we’ve been in hiding long enough. I love you too, Jace wayland and I intent to shout it from the roof tops.” Jace chuckled.

“don’t you think that might be a bit overkill?”

“When it comes to the man I love, there is no such thing. I want everyone to know. And just to warn you, I fully intent to have a t shirt printed with I am Jace Wayland’s boyfriend on the front and back off on the back.” Simon told him in mock seriousness. 

Jace laughed and kissed him softly. 

“I’d be happy to wear it too, as long as you wore one the same.”

“Anything for you, babe. But there’s just one thing I think we need to do right now.” Simon said, smiling back at him.

“What did you have in mind?” Jace said, giving a wiggle on his lap which had Simon groaning and nuzzling into his neck.

“That wasn’t what I meant, handsome but I like the way you think. I meant I think we should get something to eat, being all loved up gives you an appetite.” 

He put his hands around Jace’s waist, gently squeezing it. Ha, food! Jace hadn’t given it a thought but as soon as Simon mentioned it, he became acutely aware of how empty his stomach was. 

“I think you’re right about that. Come on, you can make the coffee and I’ll get the food.”

After a last deep kiss that nearly had them forgetting what they were going to do, Jace reluctantly moved off Simon’s lap and got off the bed, grabbing a pair of track pants and dragging them on. He tossed a pair to his new boyfriend as well and hand in hand, they went to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Breakfast took much longer to prepare than it should of because neither of them could keep their hands to themselves but in the end, there were two cups of coffee and two bowls of yoghurt and muesli. Simon was about to go and sit at the table but Jace grinned at him and wiggled his eye brows before heading back to the bedroom. Simon smiled and followed him. 

They sat on the bed, cross legged, the mid-morning sun streaming through the windows. Jace was pretty sure he had never seen such a beautiful day and he suspected that if it had been freezing cold and in the middle of a blizzard, he still would have thought the same thing. After they finished with their bowls, Jace put them on the bedside table and went to hand Simon his coffee.

“You’re too far away.” He grumbled and moved over to where he was sitting to rest his back up against his chest. 

Humm, that chest hair, he couldn’t get enough of it. Simon kissed the top of his head and took the mug, his free hand going around his body and laying protectively against his stomach. Jace thought he would take the opportunity to talk to him while they were both behaving themselves.

“So, baby, what happens at work now?” he asked, rubbing his head against Simon’s collar bone.

“It’s a magazine, Mr Wayland. We test new games and gaming consoles and then we write about it and take pictures then we put it all together and put it on newsstands.” Simon said. 

Jace sat up and turned around, giving his man an incredulous look.

“Please tell me you just didn’t borrow a line from Bridget Jones’ Diary?” He said, grinning. 

Simon looked rather pleased with himself.

“Yes, I did, deal with it.” He leaned over and put a quick kiss on his lips.

“don’t tell me my boyfriend is a secret rom com watcher?” Simon gave an exaggerated sigh, pretending to look contrite.

“Well, best you find out know then later on. I am Simon Lewis and I love cheesy romantic movies. There, confession over.” Jace laughed and kissed him again before going back to lean on him again.

"But seriously, I don’t want you worrying about work. They are just gonna have to deal with two guys loving each other and working together. As long as we do our best to keep our hands off each other and be professional I can’t see the problem. But lord knows how I’m going to manage that now that I’ve had a taste of you.” 

He squeezed him tight.  
Boyfriend. Jace couldn’t help the warm feeling that word gave him. His thoughts must have showed on him somehow because next minute Simon was moving him sideways so he could see his face.

“What?” He asked him softly. 

Shit, now he was going to get all embarrassed again. Simon smiled at him and leaned down and gently brushed his lips to his.

“Come on, you went quiet on me just then, what were you thinking?”

“It was just, I really like the sound of that word. I had given up thinking I would ever hear it in the context of me and you being together. I’m being so corny, I know.” He looked down shyly.

“Hey, don’t look away from me like that. And you’re not being corny ‘cause I know exactly what you mean. I just can’t believe it took us all this time to finally get together. We were so stupid. When I think of all that wasted time that I could have been holding you like this, it makes me so mad at myself.” 

He kissed Jace again. He knew exactly what he meant. 

“Hey, it wasn’t all my fault either, you know. You did a hell of a job hiding yourself from me. I’d come into work each day and I’d see you there at your desk and think, is he, or isn’t he? You were always so flinchy around me, I couldn’t get a handle on you.” 

Jace looked up at him.

“I was like that because of how I felt about you. It was crazy because I was terrified that you would find me out but then it was driving me nuts that you didn’t know. You didn’t help, you know, always putting your hands on my arm or my back or those damn winks from across the room, argh! They drove me wild.” 

Simon laughed and held him tighter.

“Oh babe, that was me getting my daily fix of Jace Wayland any way I could get it. I just couldn’t help myself and I kept thinking, if I kept it up you were gonna slap me with a sexual harassment complaint.” 

Jace joined in with his laughter. Everything was coming clear to him finally. It was like every little interaction that they had had with each other was slotting into place and coming into focus, showing their true meaning. My God, how they hell could they have both been so blind? 

“So, what was the go with Clary? Why did you go out with her if you really wanted me?” Jace asked him. 

He’d now slip right down so his head was resting on Simon's bent knee and he was running a lazy finger tip along his sexy stubbled jaw line.

“Oh boy, yeah, well, that was just crazy, the whole thing. That last night we spent working together really got to me and after you left, again, Clary and I finished off the champagne and I really don’t know what happened but the next thing I knew we were on the sofa with her tongue down my throat.” 

He gave a shiver and Jace chuckled.

“Looking back now I think it was like that old song, if you can’t be with the one you love, love the one you’re with. Some stupid twisted logic in my addled brain kept thinking that it might be a way to get closer to you.”

Jace laughed out loud and gave him an incredulous look.

“Geez, man. And I thought I was mad. You mean to tell me that you were willing to be with a woman that you had absolutely no interest in just to get closer to me? Wow, that’s, that’s something else.” 

He shook his head. Simon gave a sheepish grin.

“Yeah yeah, I know and it wasn’t fair on Clary either. When she started wanting to take things to the next level that’s when I knew I had to get out. There was no way I was going that far up the road with her. Poor girl. I was really mean to her and I fully intend to apologize. It wasn’t fair on her. I owe her that.”

“Let me guess, this all happened the night we went out for dinner? Oh man, that was the worst night. I think I got frost bite out of it.” Simon chuckled.

“Yeah, that was it, alright.” 

They went quiet for a while then, each lost in his own thoughts. Then Simon saw Jace’s brow crease.

“What are you thinking?” 

Did he bring the subject of the event planner up? It really wasn’t any of his business but he couldn’t help himself thinking about it.

“Come on, no more secrets, remember?” Simon reminded him, his fingers carding through his hair.

“Why did you go out with Raul? I mean, I could see why, the guy was hot but, you have no idea how much that got to me. I felt so guilty for actually feeling jealous that my friend got to have you and I didn’t and then I felt really guilty for feeling happy that you ended things with her. It really messed with my head ‘cause I had to be the comforting shoulder to cry on for Clary while I was secretly bouncing up and down, thinking yes! Now I don’t have to feel guilty for wanting him anymore. Then I walk into the office and you and Raul were all over each other and I almost died.” 

Simon kissed him and cupped the side of his face with his hand. Jace could see pain in those big grey eyes now and he hated himself for saying anything. He saw him give a sigh and look off into the distance, searching for the right words.

“I think I started seeing Raul because even though you had told me you were gay, you made no move on me and I was devastated to think that I finally find out that you could actually be attracted to me but you did nothing about it. It was the worst form of agony. Raul put out all the right signals as soon as we started planning the launch together and I was feeling so lonely, I just kinda went with it. 

Believe me, as a replacement for you, he was a very poor choice. He was really into himself and I think he only wanted me as someone to hang off his arm and tell him how fabulous he was. He wanted me to go away with him but even though I was so hurt thinking I could never have you, I just couldn’t bring myself to be that far from you for that long, as painful as it was to be around you it was better than the alternative.” 

Jace was so shocked by Simon’s words. Good God, how stupid had they been to of caused each other so much pain? 

He sat up and turned to face Simon. He took his face in his hands and kissed his so long and deep that when they finally pulled back they were both panting and flushed.

“We’ve been such idiots over this. I don’t want to hide any more, Simon. Hiding only caused us pain.” Simon smiled back at him, his eyes shiny.

“I couldn’t agree more, babe. I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to shout it from the roof tops. I love you and have been in love with you for so long and I want everyone to see how happy it makes me.” 

He joined his lips to his again and they fell back onto the bed, wrapping themselves in each other’s arms and legs.


	19. Chapter 19

“Oh fuck! Shit! Sorry guys!”

They broke apart at the sound of the voice from the door way. Still holding each other, Simon and Jace looked to see a very red-faced Clary standing in the bedroom door way, hand over her eyes.  
They scrambled to sit up in the bed and pull the sheet up further to save the poor woman from seeing any more than she needed to. Jace was pretty sure, however, that she had. Oh God, this was so embarrassing. Simon pulled him into his side, however, and he felt his strong arms comforting him.

“Clary, what the hell are you doing in my apartment? And how did you get in?” Jace asked.

Clary slowly spread her fingers to peek at them and then seeing that they were presentable, took her hand away and gave a sigh of relief. 

“I was worried about you two after last night so i used the spare key you gave me. I’ve been trying to call you and text you all day and you haven’t answered. I was worried that my ex over there, might have left you out in the cold, so to speak and you were trying to end it all with death by chocolate cake or something. I almost checked the hospitals to see if some poor gay guy had come in with acute indigestion. You worried me, fella. Answer your god damn phone next time.”

Jace frowned and realized that it was still in the pocket of his pants and probably completely flat.

“Sorry, Clary. I was sorta busy and haven’t checked it.” He smiled up at his boyfriend and Simon bent down to kiss him softly.

Next thing they knew, Clary had launched herself onto the bed in front of them, smiling broadly and giggling like a school girl.

“You two look so good together, it’s scary. I’m so happy for you guys and I even forgive this big lug for letting me think he was into me.” She gave Simon a poke in the gut with a finger to help make her point.

“Hey, get your mits off my boyfriend, woman” Jace joked. 

Clary and Simon laughed. It felt so good to be able to say that to someone. He was beginning to think Simon had the right idea when he said he wanted to shout it out loud.

“Sorry, geez, protective much? It’s so good to see you both so happy. It’s about time.” She said.

Simon pulled Jace closer and kissed the side of his face. He didn’t think he had ever been this happy or smiled as much in his life.

“Thanks, Clary and I want to say I’m sorry for doing that to you when I was really in love with your best friend here. It wasn’t fair.”

“Hey, no harm done, man. Well, I think we need to go out and celebrate. The last time we went out together it was a disaster but I think we have a much better reason now. Come on, get some clothes on and we’ll go out for lunch.” 

She gave them both a hard smack on their legs and got off the bed and headed for the living room.  
Simon looked down at his man and took his mouth again. He doubted if he could ever get enough of this guy and hopefully he never would.

“Ready to face the world, babe?” He asked him. Jace beamed back at him.

“As long as you’re with me, I’m ready for anything.” He replied.

“Let’s go find that roof top, shall we, cinderfella?” Jace laughed in delight.

“I’ve finally got my prince charming and my happily ever after. How good is that?”

Jace looked into Simon’s eyes once more, holding him close and he knew that he felt the same way. Reality was better than any fairy tale they could ever think of.


End file.
